


Rainbow

by fieryhotaru



Series: Sans & Venus [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Drunkenness, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Pole Dancing, Public Blow Jobs, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Squirt - Freeform, Stripping, Temporary Character Death, Tongues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: I couldn’t stay away. I tried, believe me. This is going to be a strange, sexy, non-cohesive story about Sans and Venus, my OC. Some chapters are simple one-shots. Frisk will soon join in, as well. I hope you will join me for the ride. Thank you.





	1. Red

Rainbow

Chapter 1

:::

“Mmm, you look dead sexy in a lab-coat.” Venus purred as Sans walked into the room, wearing one of Dr. Alphys’ spare lab-coats.

“heh, i dunno, it kinda washes me out.” He said, winking to his beautiful girlfriend who sat with her legs crossed on the patient bench. They were in Alphys’ lab in Hotlands, getting ready for Venus’ examination. “you, though… you look terribly sick.” He came up to her.

“I do?” She gasped, folding her hands over her chest.

“yeah, really sick… dilated pupils, fever, throbbing genitals and telling bad jokes…” Sans put one hand on her forehead and one awfully close to her pubic area. “looks like you gotta case of influen-sans.”

“Oh no!” She swallowed back a laugh so she could stay in character. “Tell me, doctor…” She put her arms around his neck. “How can I cure this life-threatening disease?”

“we could treat it, but there’s no cure.” He moves his hand down her thigh. God, he loved those thick, beautiful thighs. “and the only treatment is… more sans.”

“Then give me a prescription.” Venus smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. She loved how much more confident he was in himself and their relationship over the past months. He leaned down to kiss her neck and she sighed lovingly, her eyes opening slightly to see Alphys standing in the doorway, blushing bright red and trembling furiously, tightly gripping the clipboard in her clawed hands. “Oh, I forgot about you.” She huffed, and Sans stopped, moving away from her and putting his hands behind his back.

“R-Right, uh…” Alphys struggled to pull the pen out off the clipboard.

“You lil perv. You were gonna watch us the whole time without stopping us, huh?” She crossed her arms.

“N-No I wasn’t!” The lizard bit her lip. “I-I just… didn’t kn-know how to s-stop you…”

“Why am I here again?” Venus looked at Sans.

“to check out that mysterious power you have of looking into people’s souls.” He replied, still embarrassed about getting caught. “and al agreed to keep it a secret from the king.”

“And you couldn’t do this because…”

“i’m not a bone-ified scientist.” He shrugged.

“Well, you are to me.” Venus pouted. “At least you like One Piece.”

“Are w-we really g-gonna start with that again?” Alphys gave her clipboard and pen to Sans. “I am t-truly curious a-about this power. That is, i-if you actually have it.”

“Who knows? It only happened once. But if that’s all we’re doing, then why do you have a stethoscope and shit?” She pointed to the nearby table that had doctor tools on them.

“Because I-I like to know the c-condition my s-subjects are in before r-running tests, and you haven’t been t-to a doctor in m-many years.”

“Cuz I don’t need one. Besides, what good’s a doctor when it’s your time to ‘fall down’?” She remembered her father who was killed instantly by a human and her mother who became majorly depressed after his death, and no doctor could help either of them. She clicked her tongue. “Let’s just get this over with.”

“A-Agreed.” Alphys began the examination while Sans took notes for her. “W-Well, you seem p-perfectly healthy.”

“You need to check downstairs?” She joked, spreading her legs. She loved to mess with the pervy little doctor.

“N-No!” Alphys blushed. “B-But, I do need you to, um… take…”

“Take… what?” Venus pressed.

“You know… f-for the t-tank…” She gestured at Sans, hoping he’d finish her sentence.

“oh yeah, she wants you to take off your clothes and get in the tank.” Sans nodded.

“Oh, that’s why you wanted me to wear a bathing suit.” Venus stood up and took off her shirt and pants while the other two stared at her revealing her pink bikini underneath. She had such flawless orange skin and a curvy body. “You’re both pervs.”

“the pot calling the kettles black.” Sans grinned.

“So, by tank, do you mean that tube-thing over there?” She pointed to the glass tube that had wires dangling inside it. “Am I going to sleep in that thing while you monitor my stats?”

“B-Basically.”

“How cliché.” She responded. “But still cool. I’m like an experiment in a sci-fi flick.”

“you’re not scared?” Sans remembered his days as a lab-rat for his father.

“Nope.” She paused. “Unless it hurts.”

“I-It won’t. D-Don’t worry.” Alphys pressed some buttons on the nearby dashboard and the tube opened. “S-Step inside. I’ll put the e-electrodes on.”

“Right.” Venus hopped on the machine and Alphys grabbed the electrodes, peeling the plastic off the sticky part and putting them on her subject from bottom to top: two on each leg, one on each arm, one on the midriff, one on each temple and one on each… breast… she couldn’t seem to do it. Venus grabbed them from her and stuck them to her own chest. Sans giggled.

“O-Okay, now there’s n-no need to hold your b-breath when the fluid c-comes in; you’ll b-be able to breathe it.” The doctor pressed more buttons and the tube closed, starting to fill up with blue fluid. Venus began to float slightly as the liquid reached her neck, filling all the way up to the top.

“Wow, I can really breathe!” She said, swimming around in the tank a little. “By the way, how long do I have to stay in here?”

“All n-night.” Alphys answered. “I’ll h-have the results b-by morning.”

“What results?”

“Soul calculations: LV, HP, AT, DF, and of c-course, determination, i-if you have any.”

“Determination? I thought monsters didn’t…”

“They can.” Alphys interrupted. “I-It’s very rare, h-however. In the m-morning, we’ll t-test that power. G-Goodnight.”

“Alright, goodnight.” Venus shrugged as the lizard walked off to fiddle with something else.

“welp, i’ll see you tomorrow, kiddo.” Sans puts his hands in his pockets as he yawned loudly. “by the way… you look ‘tubular’.”

“Teehee… goodnight, doctor.” She pressed her large breasts against the glass, winking at him. He blushed and cleared his throat.

 _the things this woman does to me._ He thinks. He smiles and teleports home.

:::

“V-Venus!” Dr. Alphys said, waking her up. She opened one eye, blowing bubbles out her nose, remembering she was in a liquid tank. She yawned and stretched the best she could with the electrodes. “I-I’m going to let you out n-now.” The doctor pressed some buttons and the liquid began to drain. When it finished, the tube opened and Venus removed all the electrodes. “Here’s a t-towel.” She shyly gave it to the dragon.

“Thanks.” Venus took it, drying herself off. “Sans isn’t here yet?”

“No.” The lizard replied. “I h-hope he g-gets here soon. I want to share the results!”

“Are they amazing?”

“Yes! I-I really d-didn’t think you were s-stronger than Undyne, b-but…”

“sorry i’m late.” The skeleton suddenly appeared between them. “what’d i miss?”

“Nothing.” Venus fastened the towel around herself and kissed her boyfriend. “Alphys was just about to share the results.”

“R-Right.” She grabbed the clipboard and held it up in front of her nose. “As I-I said, y-you’re strong… stronger than Undyne, b-but not quite as s-strong as the King.”

“I figured as much.”

“Your AT is 70, DF 75, your HP is 3,000 – twice as high as Undyne’s – and your LV is 5.”

“LV 5… wouldn’t have guessed it was that high.” Venus recalls her bloody past of killing punks in the street, and killing Henry, the sixth fallen human. “What’s the King’s LV?”

“8.” Alphys answered.

“I see.” _Only three higher than me._ “So… do I have determination?”

“…Y-Yes.” She said. “But it’s very, very f-faint. Just like Undyne’s.”

“She has determination?!” Venus was shocked. “Who else has determination?”

“W-Well, I wasn’t supposed t-to say anything…” Alphys folded her hands together. “A-Anyway, like I said, i-it’s just a tiny b-bit. It would m-most likely surface when facing a n-near-death situation. B-But I’d never m-make anyone do that j-just to test determination…” _Not again…_

“Fine, then.” She looked at her boyfriend. “Do you have determination?”

“no.” Sans shook his head. “i was supposed to, but good ol’ dad couldn’t make clones of himself with it.”

“…” Venus was quiet for a while. She never would have thought that monsters had determination, and yet here she was with her own. And Undyne has it, too! Did her father have it? Her mother? Did they have the power to see into souls? “So uh… how are we gonna test my ‘power’?”

“Oh, th-that’s simple. W-We’ll just get a volunteer, and you c-can touch their s-souls and see what happens.”

“Uh-huh, and who would willingly want me to peer into their souls and see all their secrets?” She asked. There was a beat before someone spoke.

“i’ll do it.” Sans shrugged.

“You will?” Both ladies said.

“yeah. i got nothing to hide from you, babe.” He summoned his soul, and it floated in front of her face.

“Sans…” This was Venus’ first time seeing his soul. All monster souls are upside-down heart-shaped and a whitish grey color. She hated monster souls, how ugly they looked. Humans had beautiful, colorful souls; why couldn’t monsters have lovely souls like that? She reached out to touch it while Alphys grabbed the clipboard to write down what she was about to see. But she stopped, remembering Sans’… condition. Did she really want to see all that he’s seen, all the resets, all the dying monsters… watching herself die through his point-of-view? She put her hand down. “I-I can’t.”

“W-What? But why?” Alphys asked.

“I, uh…” She gave Sans a questioning look. He shook his head. “Just can’t.”

“hey, i understand.” Sans figured she didn’t want to see the horrid things he has. “what you would see would be… soul crushing.” He put his soul back in his body.

“What about you, Alphys?” Venus asked.

“W-Who, me? U-Uh… no, I can’t, I-I… have to take notes… o-on the thing…” She stuttered.

“Uh-huh.” She raised her eyebrows suspiciously. What does she have to hide? “Well then, who are we gonna get?”

“Oh… m-maybe he can help.” Alphys whipped out her phone and texted someone.

“He?”

“H-He’ll be here in a minute.” She put her phone away. “L-Let’s just not t-tell him exactly what we’re d-doing, alright? Please?”

“Oh, well… alright, but I don’t like to lie, at least not anymore.” Venus looked at Sans.

“You w-won’t be, I-I will.” Alphys said. The door opened and they saw a rectangular figure roll in.

“Mettaton?” Venus and Sans said together. “No way!”

“OH, YES!” The robot struck a pose, until he realized who it was. “OH, NO. IT’S YOU, THE ANNOYING SKELETON, AND THE FUNNY GIRL WHO LIKES TO STEAL MY TV HOURS… WHAT WAS YOUR NAME AGAIN? URANUS?” The skeleton couldn’t help but snicker through his nose. Venus nudged him with her elbow.

“Venus.” She smiled, holding out her hand for a shake. “And trust me, Mettaton, I don’t want to steal your spotlight. I’m fine with the small amount of fame I have.”

“HMM…” He stretched out his hand to shake hers quite roughly. “WHY AM I HERE? I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A PHOTOSHOOT.”

“S-So sorry to i-interrupt, Mettaton.” Alphys smiled cutely. “But I-I need to conduct an e-experiment, and what we need is, uh… th-the most beautiful soul in the Underground, y-yours!”

“MINE?” He twirled around and posed again. “OF COURSE, DARLING! NO SOUL IS AS GORGEOUS AS THIS!” Mettaton released his soul from his being. It looked just like everyone else’s, though. “WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH IT?”

“All y-you have to do i-is stand right there. V-Venus will now t-test her power.” Alphys got her notebook ready.

“EXCUSE ME? WHAT IS THIS TART GOING TO DO? SHE MIGHT TRY TO DUST ME AND TAKE MY SHOWS!”

“Mettaton, it doesn’t hurt. You’ll be okay.” _I hope._ Venus thinks. She eyes the soul before her, taking a deep breath. She reaches out to touch it with one finger…

It happens again, just like with the human all those years ago. She sees Mettaton’s life flash before her through his point-of-view, feels all the emotions he’s felt in his existence. She gasps and pulls away when it’s finished, breathing heavily and sweating.

“UH… WHAT JUST HAPPENED?” He scratches his ‘head’.

“Something a-amazing.” Alphys says in awe.

“whoa.” Sans was also intrigued. “is everyone okay? v?”

“Y-Yeah.” Venus keeps her eyes on the robot, reeling over what she just saw. And it looks like he had no idea it just happened. “Are you okay, Mettaton?”

“NEVER BEEN BETTER, DARLING. ARE YOU DONE WITH THIS?” He referred to his soul.

“Yes, I’m done. Thank you.” She smiled at him meaningfully, though he didn’t know why.

“Y-You can go now, th-thanks for coming.” The doctor says.

“WELL… ALRIGHT. THAT WAS EASY ENOUGH. TOODLES, DEARS!” He clapped his hands together. “AND ALPHYS, DARLING, I HOPE YOU’RE STILL WORKING ON MY NEW BODY WHILE ALSO CONDUCTING YOUR… EXPERIMENTS.” He skated away. “UNBELIEVABLE, WASTING MY TIME LIKE THAT…” He muttered to himself while everyone else pretended not to hear.

“W-Well? Did it work?” Alphys asked.

“I had no idea Mettaton was a ghost.” Venus kept staring at Mettaton as he wheeled out the door. “He’s Napstablook’s cousin. His real name is Hapstablook. And you made him that robot body to inhabit.”

“M-My God… I-I guess it d-did.” She blinked in surprise. “No one else kn-knows his true identity b-but him and m-me.”

“guess mettaton gave up the ghost to be a star.” Sans stuck a joke in there.

“This is i-incredible. I’ve n-never seen such a p-power before. I-It’s inspiring! I think I m-might know how to f-finish Mettaton’s body!” Alphys says.

“What happened while I was seeing into his soul? What did I look like?”

“When y-you touched his soul, it t-turned pink, a-as well as your eyes, l-like they were c-connected!”

“the same color as your arousing pink smoke.” Sans chimed in.

“Really?” Venus thought for a moment. “Do you think my mother had this power, but she never knew, or she never told me about it?”

“It’s p-possible.” Alphys noted. “This power… the c-color pink has n-not been assigned to m-magic yet, like Sans’ b-blue magic o-or Undyne’s g-green magic. W-We have discovered a-a new form of magic, t-today! How exciting!”

“it’s very… pinktresting.” Sans said, winking. Venus smiles at him.

“B-By the way…” Alphys turns to them. “What s-smoke are you t-talking about?” The couple grin at each other.

“It’s uh… this smoke I produce that makes people sexually aroused to me, so that I can manipulate them to do whatever I want.” Venus explains.

“O-Oh… i-is that right?” This obviously makes the lizard very nervous yet also curious, as she blushed and her eyes darted around. The dragon leaned down in front of her, putting a hand under her chin and forcing her to look into her eyes.

“Shall we experiment on that?” Venus asked in a sultry voice.

“WAAH!” Alphys turns red and flails backwards, hitting her back against some machines. The couple laugh at her perverseness. “N-No, that won’t be n-necessary! BYE!”

:::

“you really are a class of your own, kid.” Sans says as they walk to his home. “inside and out. pink magic; ain’t never seen it before.”

“Never saw a pink human soul either.” Venus remembers the souls Asgore has collected by the barrier. “Makes me feel kind of special. But why? Why was I given this power?”

“i believe the reason you have it is to judge fallen humans’ souls.” He said. “it’s possible it was passed down to you, like you said, but no one ever knew the power existed.”

“It would have saved a lot of innocent blood.” She suddenly got depressed, thinking of Henry again, as well as other possibly innocent humans.

“but it will from now on.” Sans could feel the sadness in the air. “use it on the next human that falls.”

“Yeah well, the thing is… I don’t really like using it. I peered into Mettaton’s soul without his permission, and saw plenty of stuff that I’m sure he didn’t want me to see, stuff that I _definitely_ didn’t want to see.”

“then don’t use it.”

“But… if it’s for the human’s safety, I’ll do it.”

“then use it.”

“You give the best advice, Sans.” Venus smirked.

“i know.” He simply said. She laughed and kissed him on the cranium.


	2. Orange

Rainbow

Chapter 2

:::

All monsters go through mating cycles. Most monsters have one or two days a year when they go into heat. Venus’s lasts for seven to ten consecutive days a year, and the first few days she isn’t even self-aware. She and Sans just went through her cycle as a couple a few months ago. And with this new relationship and spending so much time together, it made Sans completely forget about his own heat. He usually feels it coming a day before, when he starts to get horny for no reason. But now that he had a reason to get horny, he didn’t even notice.

It was a summer day; it wasn’t too cold in the Snowy Forest, thinking the rising heat in his ribs was just because of the weather. It hit him like a cannonball as he sat at his station. “nngh!” He began to sweat, a blue blush formed on his cheekbones, and his ectoplasmic penis became rock hard in seconds. To make matters worse, his cock glowed when he was in heat, so it showed right through his black shorts. “fuuuuck…” His mind became fuzzy and could only focus on one person. “v…”

Sans needed her, but how? She was working today. He could call… no, that’d be selfish… but she said she’d help him with his… He started thinking of that week, how beautiful she is, how lucky he was to have such a woman; all his thoughts about her just swirling in his brain. He had unknowingly pulled out his phone and began dialing her number, and was surprised to hear her voice all of a sudden.

:::

“Hm?” Her phone rang in her purse as she was about to get ready to warm up with the other actors, and it usually doesn’t so she never bothers turning it off. It was the ‘Spooky Scary Skeletons’ remix. “Sans? He knows I’m at work.” She picked it up. “Hello, Sans.”

“v-v… venus?” He was breathing heavily. Her tail straightened in alarm.

“What’s wrong?”

“god, it’s… i’m in heat… i didn’t even realize i called you…” His hands trembled and his cock twitched hearing her voice.

“Oh.” She said simply, looking at her friends who were waiting for her. “I’ll be right there, honey.”

“you sure i’m not bein’ troublesome?”

“Nah, it’s not a big deal. I’ll come give you a hand.”

“and a mouth, and a pussy.” He snickered, pawing at his own crotch. She laughed too, blushing. “i’m at my station.”

“Gotcha. See you soon.” She hung up and grabbed her things, heading out.

“Bitch, where you goin’?” Her friend Bala calls out to her.

“Sans is sick. I need to take care of him.”

“Ain’t that what his brother’s for?”

“This is that different kind of sick.” She winked. Her friends thought for a moment, then raised their eyebrows and nodded in understanding. “Besides, he helped me when I was sick, so I should help him. I gotta hurry.” She ran out the door, transforming into her dragon state before flying to his Snowdin station.

:::

Meanwhile, Sans needed to get himself going at least a little. He tore off his coat and reached inside his pants between his legs, stroking himself hard and slow. He grunted in relief, yet it still wasn’t enough, not anymore. “venus…” He moaned out her name, only hoping it would summon her here faster. He stroked faster, wishing it was her tongue wrapped around his dick, not his fingers. “venus…” He said again as pre-cum oozed out from the tip, not able to come without seeing her, hearing her, touching her…

Her powerful wings got her there in three minutes, landing in the snow. She wasn’t exactly dressed for the weather, but it was warmer than usual and she could deal with it for one day. She turned back to her normal form, watching Sans furiously masturbate under the counter with his eyes closed. “Sans?” She called his name. He opened his eyes and looked at her with so much want and need, and she could see the glow from under the counter. “Oh, baby…” She paced to him, putting her purse on the counter and straddling his lap.

“oh fuck!” He groaned as he felt her groin brush up against his. He could smell her intoxicating scent, like fire and fruit, and it drove him crazier. He wrapped a hand around her waist and the other around her head, pulling her down for a deep and wet kiss.

“Mmhn…!” Venus graciously kissed back, their tongues sliding together and drool dripping down her chin. He slips his hand under her shirt, roughly stroking and scratching at her skin, needing to feel its heat on his bones. She in turn grinded her hips forward; she was wearing leggings so there wasn’t much fabric between them.

“mmwah! oh, v…” Sans pulled away and bit her neck, pulling her hips closer, his pre-cum staining the stretchy fabric. “god i need you. i need you so bad.”

“Then take me, dammit.” She revels in the pain of the bite as his teeth leave bruises on the flesh. “Do whatever you want with me.”

“i need those gorgeous lips around my cock. please…” His eyes darken, excited by her words. She didn’t need any more instructions. She slips off his lap under the station, taking his huge cock in her hand, about to swallow him whole…

They hear the sound of a branch cracking, possibly underfoot, as it echoed through the woods. “What the fuck was that?” Asked Venus.

“fuck, it’s undyne!” He looks down the path, faintly seeing her approaching. “i forgot about her morning rounds!”

“Then let’s get out of here!” She whisper-shouts.

“no, she’ll come looking for me.” He grabbed her purse and threw it under the counter next to her. “just stay hidden under there; i’ll tell her i’m sick and she’ll let me leave.” He scooched the stool forward, forcing her all the way under the counter.

“But what about this?” She pointed to his brightly illuminated dick.

“hide it, too.” He gave her an evil smirk, and she blushed, getting the gist. However, she was worried Undyne would find out, and it might get Sans in trouble, not to mention it’d be pretty embarrassing.

“Sans!” Undyne quickly approached the sentry station. The skeleton grabs Venus’ head and pulls her closer, silently demanding she put it in her mouth. Reluctantly, she does, wrapping her hands around the base, the cyan glow vanishing from sight. He did his best not to moan in pleasure. “Sans, what’s your…?” She noticed the sweat and flush immediately. “Whoa, you look like shit.”

“y-yeah… feelin’ a little feverish.” He says while Venus rolls her tongue around him. He couldn’t help but groan, but he made it sound sickly instead, coughing afterwards. “this really… sucks.”

“Why not just call in sick, then?” The fish asked.

“oh you know, thought i could just plow through it.” He couldn’t stop with the double entendres. Venus tried not to laugh; instead, slid his whole cock down her throat very slowly. Sans clenched his fists tightly, getting close to coming. “you know me… aah-i don’t like to disappoint.”

“Uh-huh. Well, you’re no good to me sick, so go home and get some rest. I’ll get Dogaressa to take your place. But I want that report by tomorrow!”

“blow problem- no problem! heh… see ya.” He builds up all his strength and concentration to teleport Venus and himself to her apartment. His aim was a little off and they landed on the floor instead of the couch, her choking on his dick as they fell.

“Ow!” She pulled away, rubbing her throat.

“babe please, finish me off… i’m really backed up, here…” His voice was raspy as he spoke, his bones rattling as he threw off his T-shirt. She understood, knowing all too well how shitty it was to be in heat. She wasted no more time, sliding him down her throat again and sucking fast and hard, a hand massaging his testicles. “yes… aaahh… i’m comin’… venus…!” He came in her mouth, and she swallowed it all.

“That was a lot.” She gulped again to get the rest down. “Huh?” She suddenly felt her chest get heavy. Her soul came out of her body and it glowed blue as she started to levitate. “Sans, wha-?” She saw his left eye flash blue and yellow rapidly, his magic radiating from it like fire. This is the first time she’s seen his power, and she was definitely excited to see more. He dropped her on the couch with her legs spread and snapped his fingers, her shirt and leggings slicing right down the middle as if cut with a knife. “Hey!” She looks down at herself, her privates exposed.

“god, babe, do you have any idea what you do to me?” His voice was deep and gravelly and sexy as fuck, taking off his shorts quickly. He got on the sofa himself and leaned down between her thick legs, smelling her feminine aroma. “ooooohh yeeeeaaah…” He elongated his tongue and lapped up her wetness, loving her sweet taste.

“Ooo fuck~!” Venus was enjoying this sexually crazed side of Sans. He ate her out with vigor, pushing his tongue inside her to stretch her, making lewd slurping sounds. “Aaah! I-I must… do something to you… something good…” He suddenly stops, snapping his fingers again to turn her over, her arms under her on the big armrest. He moved closer, lining up his cock to her entrance with his hand, the other hand vice-gripping her ass.

“it’s more than good. it’s unfathomable.” He slips his thick cock into her hot pussy, thrusting all the way in, unable to control himself anymore. “cuz i feel like i’m drowning.”

“AANGH…” She took a few seconds to adjust to his thickness, clenching around him gently. He growled like a beast and reared back, pounding into her with brute force. Incomprehensible words left her lips, her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

“i had no idea my heat was coming, and that’s cuz i’m always horny… because of you.” He rips away the rest of her shirt with his magic so he could lean down and feel her warm skin on his ribs, his phalanges roughly digging into her shoulders. “i’m always thinking of you, always wanting to be with you, either just hanging out or this…” He ended up rutting into her so hard he pushed her forward so her stomach was supported on the armrest, her knees buried in between the cushion and her hands on the floor or clawing the side of the couch. “you ooze sex appeal, sweetheart. it’s hard to keep my hands to myself. but today…” He grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair, yanking her head up. “it’s gonna be a hands-on experience.” He pounded his hips down, his ecto-body slapping against her ass and his cock stretching her beyond belief again and again.

“YAAAH!” She screamed as her spot was hit dead-on. He snickers and keeps hitting that place while biting her shoulder, their connection making dirty, wet noises. “Oh God… I’m gonna come… Sans~…!”

“do it. come all over my cock.” He orders her as he comes first, coating her insides with his semen. She belts out his name and comes just as hard, some of their fluids leaking out of her entrance. “atta girl.” He seemed to be a little calmer, but he was still rock hard and ready for round two. He teleported them to the bed this time, still inside her while rotating her to her side, her leg over his shoulder.

“Sans… baby~…” Venus was still shaking and crazed by that last fuck, so she was hardly ready to go again. He started thrusting anyway, more of their juices coming out as he rolled his hips back and forth, slower this time. “Mmmgh…!”

“doll-face…” He caresses her cheek, running his fingers down her bruised neck and shoulder, and grabs her breast, kneading it in his boney hand. “you are the breast woman in the world.” He quips, grinning wide as he held himself very deep inside her, feeling her tight pussy squeeze around him lovingly.

“You can still make puns when you’re deep inside me.” She says, wiggling her tail. “But thank you. And you are the best man ever, no bones about it.” She winked.

“fuck, you’re perfect. in every way.” He nuzzled her still-clothed leg, teeth-kissing behind the knee to her calf. “i need you, v, all of you.” He started drilling into her once more, pinching her nipple as well.

“I need you too… fuck…” She rubbed her clit, working it as hard as Sans was fucking her.

“oh yeah… you’re suckin’ me in real good, babe.” Sans purred, going faster and harder. “you love my cock, don’t you?”

“Oh God yes, Sans!” She squealed, arching her neck back beautifully. “I love your fat cock! Please keep giving it to me~!”

“that’s exactly what i want to hear. and i love your tight little pussy… mmmn…!” He came for the third time, filling her up more with his seed. He pulled out finally, watching the cum flow out of her gaping opening and down her leg to the sheets. The sight made him hard again. He swiped his phalanges across her skin to pick up some fluids before moving them to her mouth, making her lick it off. “you want more of my cum, v?”

“Yes, baby.” She panted, pressing his hand to her face to nuzzle it.

“would you mind usin’ your other form for this one?” Sans asked. Venus looked at him confused. “i want that crazy long tongue wrapped around my dick, like the first night you were in heat.”

“Oooh, got it.” She gave him a thumbs up before ripping off the remains of her clothes and transforming to her more dragon-like state, her wings fanning out behind her.

“beautiful.” He gets on his back, then props himself up on his elbows so he can have the best view. “now get over here.” She complied, crawling to him and putting her face between his legs. She stretched out her forked tongue, slowly curling it around his cock, starting at the base and circling it towards the head. “yyeeeessss…” He groaned, never taking his eyes off the show. She wiggled the forked part over the tip, squeezing his cock with the wet muscle. She put the points of her tongue inside the small hole while moving the rest up and down like a snake coiling its prey. As she did all this, Venus emptied out some semen from her opening with her fingers. “good fucking lord… you’re so good, babe!” He held himself back from coming too soon, not wanting her to stop. He pushed his hips up, enjoying the slight sounding, making him anticipate the ejaculation all the more. “fuck… _fuck_ … v… i’m gonna…!” She pulled out the tips of her tongue before he came, the semen shooting straight up in the air before landing all over her face and in her hair. “heh-heh, lookin’ good, v.”

“Yeah, it’s a moisturizer and a shampoo.” She used a snarky tone, licking the semen from her face but couldn’t get it out of her hair. “Oh, fuck you, Sans.”

“great idea.” He puts his hands behind his head. “i’ve been doing all the work, so now it’s your turn. ride me, sweetheart. show me how much you need me.”

“I’ll show you, alright.” She smirked, climbing on top of him, carefully lowering herself on his dick, sucking him right in and sitting all the way down. “Ah-hah~!”

“sh-shit…” Sans watched and felt her vagina grip around him, his cock disappearing in her.

“How much… more proof do you need?” She asked, pulling her wings in. “I desperately want you, just like you want me.” She pressed her hips up and down, riding him hard and fast, moaning and screaming his name.

“wow, venus. just… wow.” He watched her bounce on him, her body so perfect, her face so gorgeous, and her soul… how in the hell does he deserve someone like this? But he had her now, and it was going to take everything the universe had to snatch her away. “god, babe… gonna come… this is it, my last one. you ready?”

“Yes, Sans… do it… fill me up… AAAAHH!” She screamed when he released inside her. She came too, but his just kept coming in waves, inflating her stomach. “Goddamn… that’s enough!”

“s-sorry, last one’s always messy… mmgh…” It finally stopped and she pulled herself off his dick, semen gushing out of her and making a huge mess.

“Jesus… it’s a good thing I have a big enough washing machine for this.” Venus reaches over to the nightstand to grab some tissues. When she turned back to him, he was fast asleep, his ectoplasm having vanished, the cum that was on him having dripped through his bones and making a bigger mess. “Sansuel L. Jackson.” She called him that when she was annoyed with him. Still, he looked awfully cute when he was sleeping. She put him to bed properly, snuggling up next to him, leaving the cleaning for tomorrow. “Sweet dreams.” She kissed his temple, wondering if he even had good dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was where Alphys thinks to change Mettaton’s soul right-side up and pink so it can assimilate to the robotic body. This chap takes place between chapters 8 and 9 of Blue, Orange, and Green. The first chapter took place after BO&G.


	3. Yellow

Rainbow

Chapter 3

:::

Warning: abusive sex and blood

“wow.” Sans said and clapped for his girlfriend, who just played him a violin solo per his request.

“Eh, I’m alright. I’m better with the guitar.” Venus shrugged and put the instrument back in its case.

“you play five instruments. and speak five languages. i’d say you deserve a ‘wow’, maybe even ten.”

“I guess.” She sat down next to him. “But I’m nothing compared to you. Alphys said you have an IQ over 180! That’s way above genius level! Mine’s only 135, five points below genius.”

“yours is a perfect number. and hey, what defines genius, anyway? you do stuff with your brain, but i don’t.”

“And why don’t you?”

“because…” His eyes darkened, thinking of all the mistakes he’s made in his life, and all the things that he can’t change, even with superior intellect. “it hurts.”

“Sorry. I didn’t think of that question before I asked it.” She cuddled next to him, placing her hand on his sternum. There really was so much she wanted to know about the resets and things he learned from his father, but it never seemed the right time to ask. “Hey, I was wondering if you could tell me about the other universes.”

“really? didn’t think you’d want to know about them after, you know…” He was referring to the time Underfell Sans came to visit.

“Well, that’s just the one. There are others, like the one where I’m a high-class prostitute.” She giggled. “How does a universe like that even get created?”

“the same way they all do: a choice.” Sans shrugged. “who made the choice, and when and where, i don’t know. but i can tell you how we meet, if you’re interested.” She looks up at him with excited puppy-dog eyes. “guess that’s a big yes.”

:::

we meet at grillby’s, of course. it’s a strip joint, but still has a certain ‘cl-ass’ to it. i told you i still work as a sentry there, which isn’t exactly prestigious work. monsters who have sex jobs are considered the highest up on the food chain. the best job you can have is being in the king and queen’s royal harem. sentries are the rejects, the ones that didn’t get in. yeah, that’s right, i auditioned. actually, the queen doesn’t even have a harem since she’s never chosen anyone. i came the closest, though. i didn’t take it personally, but people still treated me like shit after they knew what my job was. henceforth, getting laid was a challenge.

then you walked into the club one night. you and your friends, who are also prostitutes at the place where you work. you’re all wearing sexy clothes under faux fur coats, but i couldn’t stop staring at you, since i recognized you from my past. you used to be a member of the harem but quit of your own accord, for the same reasons you quit the royal guard in this world. harem girls are trained to fight too, so when the sentries fail, you step in.

anyway, you come up to the bar and ask grillby if you and your friends can advertise there tonight and show off some moves on the poles. he agrees after you hand him money and bat your eyelashes at him. “you gonna give us small-town monsters a show? how tit-illating, heh.” i said, a stupid, nervous smile on my face. you turn to me, looking me up and down, which as you know doesn’t take long. i got a bonerific look myself: a purple, sleeveless vest with teal fur around the collar and bottom, a half-shirt with a heart in the middle, and tight black pants. in that universe, i keep the ectoplasm off most of the time, but when it’s on it’s purple instead of blue.

“Do I know you?” you ask, smirking.

“no, but anyone with half a libido knows who you are.” i hold out my hand. “i’m sans the skeleton.”

“And you have half a libido, Mr. Sans?” you shake hands with me.

“nah, it’s a full tank.”

“Well, since you’re a fan, I guess I need no introduction.” you sit at the bar with me. “So you’ve seen my amateur stuff? Porn isn’t exactly my thing; it’s hard to act when the script is such trash. I’m more about making my own, private stories. Have you ever been to my brothel?”

“i would, but… i’m afraid my social standing is more like lying down in the snow.” i twiddled my thumbs. “i’m… i’m a sentry.”

“Ah, I see.” you say. “I bet you get a lot of shit for that, huh?” i didn’t answer, just kind of nodded. “Don’t worry, I won’t. I think it’s a respectable – however boring – job.”

“you think so?”

“Yeah. Sex work isn’t for everyone, though I am kind of surprised you’re not, since you’re so cute.” you wink at me. i’m rendered speechless and blush. you giggle. “Oh wait, do you have a brother or something?”

“yeah, papyrus.” i answered.

“Right, Undyne was telling me about him; a way too pure guy that wants to be in the royal harem.”

“how do you know her?”

“Oh, uh… she’s an old friend. My mom knew her mom.” you say awkwardly. this is kind of a familiar situation, isn’t it? “My mother was a succubus, you know. Best damn prostitute in the city.”

“and you walk in her high heels, now.”

“You got it. But she really loved my father.” you decide not to continue; it seemed to be bringing back sad memories. “So what about you? You got folks other than your brother?”

“nah, just us skelebros.” i keep smiling, ignoring the flashbacks.

“I see.” you give me an understanding look. suddenly, your friend calls for you, ready to start the performance. “I gotta go. Will you stay and watch me dance? It’ll be just for you.”

“then how could i possibly leave?” i smirked. you did the same, and left for the poles. a few minutes later, the place goes dark and there’s an announcement for the “kaijuu house dancers”. sexy dance music plays, and you and your friends each take a pole and begin your routine. i’m only watching you, of course. you got some moves, babe: splits, flips, twirls, and climbs. then our eyes meet. you smile and undo your halter top – slowly – the yelps and the whistles getting louder as the material drops lower, finally showing the goods. everyone’s excited, but you keep your focus on me, and i sure as fuck couldn’t look away. the music ends and you finish in a sexy pose. you tell everybody that you can see more when you go to your brothel. you grab your top and walk through the crowd to me, not caring that your boobs are still hanging out.

“Could you tie this for me?” you ask as you slip the shirt over your torso, pulling up the straps and turning around, holding the ties in one hand and your hair in the other.

“uh, sure.” i answered, fumbling with the ties and making a sloppy knot. “you know, i’m ‘knot’ very good at this, but i’m pretty good at knowing which sock goes on the correct foot. you should ask me to do that for you next time.”

“So you want there to be a next time?” you spin around when i’m done, looking me deep in my eyes. i was unsure of what to do next; i thought maybe i was in trouble for assuming too much. instead, you pull out a business card from your shorts pocket, holding it up in between us. “I’m supposed to give this to someone special.” you hand it to me. it has your work hours on it. “Show that to the receptionist at our place, and she’ll send you up to me for a free session. Come during my dance hours since my other hours are booked by appointment.” you give me a kiss on the cheekbone. “I hope to see you very soon.” you wink at me again, then turn and leave. just like in this world, you leave me stunned and speechless.

:::

“Good Lord.” Venus rubs her forehead. “I can’t imagine being a prostitute. An exotic dancer, yeah, but… ugh…”

“i’ll bet it would be ‘hard on’ you.” Sans jokes. She giggles.

“Are there universes where we never met? Or hate each other?” She asks.

“yeah, but they’re not as interesting. the red me that you met and that version of you… it’s not that healthy of a relationship.”

“Really? I thought that other me liked him, and liked being dominated or whatever.”

“it’s complicated.”

:::

“You bastard!” you yell at me one night in my house. “I told you to stop talking to that crazy bitch on the other side of the door! And here you are late again, because of your shit-shootin’!”

“why are you so jealous of a woman i talk to? it’s not like i can fuck her through that magic door! not like i’d want to.” i say back, taking my coat off.

“I don’t want you fantasizing about her! Not knowing what she looks like makes it worse! You should be spending that time with me.”

“lemme guess, you had to go to an aaron for some help?” i asked, looking down at the bruises on your legs that you didn’t get from me. you whine and try to hide them from my sight. “you’re such a slut, and you DARE to question MY loyalty?”

“You know very well of my condition…” you stop when you feel your soul being lifted from your chest. “Stop! You know I fucking hate this!”

“then don’t piss me off, and i won’t have to.” i pull you up off the ground. “i did some research, sweetheart. did you know that none of your other selves have this ‘condition?’ not even the one that’s actually a whore.”

“So? They’re not me.”

“they ARE you, you stupid bitch. i’m startin’ to think you’re a liar.”

“Fuck you. I don’t have to prove anything to you.” you try to struggle out of my grip on your soul but it’s futile.

“oh, but you do. you’re not to fuck anyone but me from now on, and we’ll see if you get actual withdrawal symptoms.”

“You are NOT the boss of…!” you’re interrupted as i slam you into the floor. guess the carpet helped a little. my powers crush your soul immensely, lowering your hp.

“how many times do i have to tell you? i AM the boss of you.” my eye glows red and i get on my knees, pulling off your skirt and underwear, most likely ripping them. “you just hate the fact that i’m stronger than you, dontcha?”

“I would be stronger than you if you fought like a man!” you say, spitting a steaming hot wad in my eye-socket. i slap you across the face, and you yelp in pain and surprise.

“that’s enough. i’m gonna teach you some manners.” my eyes go dark, wiping the spit from my face and getting between your bare legs and checking out the bruises all over them. “hm… nope, i definitely didn’t give you these. i’ll have to put my mark on them.” i puncture the first wound with my sharp finger, and it begins to bleed.

“AAAHH! God-dammit!” you yell, growling at me. i continue to give the same treatment to every bruise, both big and small, blood dripping out of each one and some dropping on the carpet. tears stain your eyes.

“heh-heh, that’s better.” i licked my fingers clean of blood. “don’t forget, you consented to be mine.”

“I fucking hate you.” you said through gritted teeth.

“really? a minute ago you were acting jealous of a faceless, nameless old lady. you wouldn’t act that way if you didn’t care.” i dig my phalanges into your ass, raking them up your cheeks. “and it looks like you can’t get enough of me.” i gaze between your legs, eyeing your wetness.

“I told you, it’s just my condition! I’m always horny!”

“you need to quit it with the excuses. all i wanna hear outta that mouth is moans and screams.” i choke you with one hand, cutting your air supply just enough to get you light-headed. “if you lie again, i’ll cut the fork off your tongue.” with the other hand, i pinch your clitoris… hard.

“Aahhh…” you moan weakly, squeezing your eyes shut. it hurts but it still feels good.

“i’m more than good enough for you, slut. i’m the best you’re ever gonna get, and you know it. why else would you stick around this long?” i roughly shove two fingers inside you. you’re really wet. you listen to me and hold your tongue, only letting beautiful sighs pass your lips. “course, even if you did try to leave me, i’d force you to stay. no matter how much of a slut you are, you still got a tight little cunt that i love to jizz in. i did give you this for a reason.” i pulled on the cat collar around your neck.

“Nnn~…” was all you could say. with your hp down three-fourths of the way, i let go of your soul and took my hands away from you. you coughed and sat up, upset that i stopped. only for a second though, so i could pull out my thick red cock.

“turn around, whore. time to fulfill your purpose.” i shook my cock in my hand, the head oozing pre-cum. you swallow and get on all fours, sticking your ass high in the air. “good girl.” i position myself at your entrance and thrust it all the way in, not giving you time to adjust. “oh fuck yeah… this is my pussy. no one else is allowed to take it anymore. i’m gonna wash out this filthy cunt with my cum.” i start pounding into you, your knees getting serious rug burn.

“AH! AH! Fuck… Sans…” you finally accepted the abuse, no longer fighting back and loving my cock in your pussy, not caring if it bled. you were a sight: drooling and crying on the carpet, cheek swollen from being slapped, and your legs and ass bleeding and doubly bruised. my hand snaked into your hair and pulled it as i fucked you.

“that’s right. say my name. tell me who owns you.” i suddenly stopped, buried deep inside you waiting for an answer.

“S-Sans…”

“promise me you’ll be faithful to me.” i commanded, but received no such thing. i pull harder on the hair, some strands snapping out. “promise! if you don’t, i’ll lock you in my lab!”

“I… promise.” you said, trying to push back with your hips, wanting to come. “Please… I wear this collar because I’m yours. I love you. I’ll do whatever you say.”

“that’s a good girl.” i let go of your hair and continue plowing into you, getting close myself. “i love you too, v.”

“Aahhh… mmgh… Sans… SANS!” you come, tightening around my cock.

“yes… yeah… nngh!” i release inside you, making sure it’s very deep so it’d be hard to get out later. i pull out slowly, the disconnect making a small pop. you collapse on the floor as i put my junk back in my pants and stand up. “now, clean up the mess you made on the carpet. cleaning stuff is in the kitchen, i guess. when you’re done, you can go.” i went up the stairs to my room, just leaving you there to clean up the blood and cum from the rug.

“Asshole.” you say, gripping the collar’s nametag with disdain.

:::

“And I agree.” Venus shook her head after hearing that story. “I hate him even more than I already did.”

“she’s not totally innocent there, though.” Sans shrugged.

“Oh I know that. Fucking slutbag.” She says about herself. “I don’t cheat. I just want to make that perfectly clear.”

“i know. not even when you’re in heat.” He teeth-kissed her on the head. “you only have the hots for me, hot stuff.”

 _“Mi caliente calavera.”_ She says in Spanish. _“Dejame besarte.”_ She kisses him back, proceeding to kiss him all over his head and neck bones. _“Un beso, un beso, un beso…”_ She kept saying while giggling. _“Te amo._ ”

“couldn’t have said it better myself.” Sans took her and rested her back on the couch, kissing her lips. “but i’ll try.” He proceeds to whisper “i love you” in wingdings. She looks at him and blinks.

“Wow, never heard that language before. What is it?”

“an old-fashioned language of skeletons. the language of the unenlightened.”

“Well, I’m certainly enlightened. I don’t think I could even speak that. It was so echoic and ethereal. Amazing.” Venus smiles at him. “You’re amazing, babe.”

“if i’m a maze, then you’re a mouse stuck in me until you find an exit.”

“I don’t want to find the exit. I want to keep finding the cheese.” They kissed again. Sans wondered to himself again why he deserved such a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG here you go some lovely smut again. Exploring some of the AUs. Let me know if you want more. Underlust was created by nsfwshamecave on tumblr. idk who created Underfell. Just now realized Gaster’s type of wingdings isn’t in MS Word 2010. There’re 3 different kinds of wingdings and even a webdings, but none of them match Gaster’s. What the deuce, man?


	4. Green

Rainbow

Chapter 4

:::

“GOOD EVENING, VENUS!” Papyrus answered the door quickly as usual.

“One day, I hope Sans answers the door before you.” Venus says, shivering in the cold.

“I DOUBT IT! NO ONE’S AS FAST AS I.” The tall skeleton says, striking a pose. But then his shoulders slumped and he sighed. “AND HE ISN’T HERE RIGHT NOW, ANYWAY. HE’S AT GRILLBY’S. HE… HASN’T BEEN DOING SO WELL THESE PAST COUPLE DAYS.”

“Really?” She’d been busy this week so she didn’t know. It must be the resets that are causing this. “I’ll go talk to him.”

“VERY WELL. DO TRY TO BRING HIM HOME FROM THAT GREASY PLACE!” Papyrus said before waving goodbye to her and shutting the door. She briskly walked to the bar, not really knowing what she would say to Sans when she saw him. She didn’t know how to comfort him, since she didn’t experience them herself. But she would think of something; maybe even just sitting next to him will bring him comfort. She steps into Grillby’s, and there he was at the bar, with many shot glasses next to his arms. Grillby saw Venus come in, looking at her worriedly. _Sans has a lot of people who care about him. I hope he realizes that._ She said to herself. She nodded at the fire-man and sat next to her boyfriend at the bar. Grillby went to get her sake.

“Hey you.” She says. He doesn’t even look up at her. His eyes are black, and the lines under his eyes are deeper than usual. He’s not smiling, either. Grillby brings her the Japanese alcohol and graciously takes it. “You’re uh… lookin’ bone-tired.” She tried; not even a smirk.

“you’re late this time.” Sans finally says, talking about the resets. “by ten seconds.”

“… Is that so?” Venus takes a drink, still at a loss for what to say.

“not the latest you’d been. two times ago it was a whole forty.”

“How many times has it been?”

“ _five_.” He grinded his teeth together, the sound causing her to shiver.

“Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else.” She suggested.

“maybe we shouldn’t talk about it at all.” He hiccupped, tossing back another one. “i’m gonna be here awhile, so if you don’t wanna hang out…”

“No. I’m cutting you off here, Sans.” Grillby said, his voice deep and echoing. “I’m not letting you put anything else on your tab tonight, either.”

“grillbz, how could you?” The skeleton whined. “please…”

“C’mon, babe. Let’s go home. We can talk in your room.” Venus tried to take his arm, but he yanked it away.

“i told you, there’s no point. goodnight.” He was going to teleport away, and she quickly grabbed his coat before he did, the two of them landing in his lab. He looked at her in surprise. She hadn’t done this yet. “damn it.” He clicked his tongue, turning away from her.

“Here we go again, keeping secrets and not talking to me.” She was pissed. Why did he act this way? It wasn’t her fault the resets were going on.

“it’s not like talking about it will stop them. i’d just be wastin’ my breath.” When he was drunk, he was amazingly clear-spoken, probably more-so than when he was sober.

“You wouldn’t be! We both learned that talking about our problems can help!”

“you don’t understand! you could never understand this… this torture!” He looked up at her, watching tears stream down her face, seeming to come out of nowhere.

“I know.” She said quietly. “I know that. I have no idea what you go through. I can’t imagine the pain. But you don’t know how much I want to, how much I want to do something about it!” She tried to take some deep breaths through her crying. “I wish I could make it stop for you, Sans. I really do. I want to help, but I don’t know how.”

“v…” Sans rubbed the back of his head guiltily. In all the resets that had happened, she hadn’t acted this way yet, since they hadn’t had a chance to get to this point; he would always teleport away, and soon after a reset would happen. “i’m sorry… i didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. but still, there’s nothing that anyone can do about it. my old man couldn’t even figure it out.”

“We can still _talk_.” Venus gestured with her hands. “You can lean on me for support. That’s what people who love each other do.”

“… heh, yeah. guess i forgot that.” He says. She comes up to him and embraces him tightly, kissing his cheekbone. “i love you.”

“I love you too.” She replies. “Now, what do you think that flower’s up to this time?”

“i don’t think it’s him.” Sans pulls away, looking at his father’s machine.

“What?” She says. “But, who else could it be?”

“dunno, but i know him.” His eyes darken. “i studied him for years, and this… this isn’t his pattern. he likes to leave a mark, always needing to prove something, prove his power, i guess. and he likes me to watch and feel the agony. but these resets have gone by too fast, and too erratically.”

“You said that the most determined being in the Underground has this power. So maybe he’s not the most determined anymore.” She gasped all of a sudden. “Sans, what if… what if there’s a human down here?!”

“… my god…” He shivers. “you could be right. but, a human knowing how to reset? they can’t even use magic.”

“True, and yet their souls are stronger than ours. I’ve seen it first-hand.” Venus lamented.

“you don’t think that henry could reset, could you?”

“I don’t think so. If he could, don’t you think he’d be alive right now? Then again, he could have just… given up.”

“maybe it can be a trait that humans have. you’ve seen the souls before, right?”

“Yeah, each one was a different color. Henry’s was green.”

“alphys believes that the color represents their soul’s trait. green is kindness, apparently. that was henry’s ‘power’, i guess you’d call it. anyway, determination could also be a ‘power’…” Sans stopped, shaking his head and rubbing it with his fingers. “damn, i’m gettin’ all science-y again, just like my old man.”

“Well, don’t stop. Maybe you were on to something.” Venus rubs his shoulder blades.

“even if i was, there’s no point.” He relaxes into her. “you can’t stop the one who has the power to reset, not even by killing them. you can only hope that one day they’ll stop before someone else takes their place, but it’s a power that i’m sure isn’t easy to give up.”

“True. There are things that happened in my life I wish I could erase. But, it did make me who I am today and led me to you.” She embraces him from behind. “Want me to give you something else to think about?”

“even if i said no, you’d still say it, wouldn’t you?”

“Say that there is a human down here who can use the power to reset.” She starts. “Why then has the human never used it till they fell down? Why just now start using it? See, I’m starting to think that only the Underground is affected by resets.”

“…” Sans’ brain started to swim. Could that be the case? Why hadn’t he thought of that? The barrier… has that created some sort of time-space flux? “gaster… no wonder he wanted to break the barrier so much. he thought that would be the answer to stop them.” He turned to Venus, giving her a big kiss. “you’re a genius, babe.”

“W-Well, that’s just a theory. I don’t have the brains to prove it.” She was stunned by the kiss. “But thank you.”

“i love you.” Sans kisses her again, suddenly feeling horny. He was still drunk, which was definitely a factor. He slides his hands under her shirt.

“Mmph… wait, we should tell Papyrus we’re here. He’s worried about you.”

“oh yeah, right…” He calmed down, nearly forgetting about his bro. He teleported them to the front door, knocking on it and Pap answers a second later, scolding Sans on his behavior. Sans just smiles and nods, trudging up the stairs while Venus followed. She told the younger brother that she would ‘put him to bed.’ Paps sighed and agreed, thankfully not following them upstairs. Sans shut the door behind her and locked it. “v, i’m sorry but… i really need you right now.” He took off his jacket before pinning her against the door, kissing her senseless.

“Mm… no problem here.” Venus said against his boney lips. “Oh, I forgot… I’m wearing your favorite underwear.”

“they’re all my favorites, babe.” He pulled up her shirt, seeing the bra with the hot dogs all over it. “well i’ll be doggone.” He said, yanking her shirt over her head. She giggled, glad he was feeling better enough to make puns. He cupped her clothed breasts in his hands and sweetly kissed her bare cleavage. She sighed adoringly, massaging his skull gently and resting her head against the door. He kissed and licked up to her neck, loudly slurping behind her pointed ear. “you taste good.”

“Sans…” She cooed, while he undid her bra in the front, letting her large breasts free. He licked her nipples with his dripping ectoplasmic tongue. She groaned and shrugged the bra off as he got on his knees, kissing and licking her abdominals and biting her scaly hips. He pulled down her pants and she spread her legs, seeing the matching hot dog underwear she had on.

“every part of you tastes good, sweetheart, especially this part.” He rubbed her clitoris through the underwear and she shivered in anticipation. He picked up one of her legs and put it over his shoulder, pulling the panty fabric with his thumb to expose her womanhood. “way better than hot dogs.”

“Better than ketchup?” She grabbed his head before he could dig in. Venus asked this question before and he dodged an answer then, but now… he sighed before saying:

“yes v, better than ketchup.” He admitted. She smiled smugly and let go of his head, allowing him to lean in and slurp up her juices.

“Nngh~!” She clawed at the door and her toes curled, loving his expertise in cunnilingus. He sucked hard on her clit before dipping his elongated tongue inside her warm pussy. “Oh God… Sans, you’re too fucking good at this.”

“mmmgh…” He could only say, rubbing his nasal bone on her sensitive tissue as he pushed his tongue in further, trying to find her G-spot. She tasted so sweet and she was so hot and wet; he couldn’t wait to be inside her.

“OOO~!” Venus whisper-yelled, as the skeleton found her spot. He grabbed her ass to pull her closer, pressing on that spot harder with his tongue and nuzzling her clit harder… “Sans… Sans… oh fuck, I-I’m… MMM!” She closed her mouth as she came, remembering that Papyrus was downstairs. He snickered as he drank all of her fluids, not missing a drop. He looked up at her face; she always looked so beautiful after coming, with her eyes watery, her cheeks flushed, her hair disheveled and her tongue hanging out. 

“that was fast. i thought i was the horny one.” He let go of her underwear and it snapped back into place.

“You’re the one that… hah… rushed me!” She said, breathing heavily. “And you are horny.” She lightly stepped on his groin with her sneaker. He groaned harshly, his cheeks blushing blue. “Incredibly so.”

“fuck, v…” He shamelessly humped her foot, needing to be touched more. “don’t kill my boner.”

“Don’t worry, baby.” Venus pulled off her underwear and knelt down in front of her boyfriend. “Get outta those pants and lie down on your side.” He quickly did so, lying on the carpet with his arm supporting his head, and his dick in full glory. She lied facing him, licking her hand before taking his big, thick cock in it as he groaned raggedly. She giggled and skootched closer, putting his cock in between her thighs right below her vagina after she deemed it wet enough. She presses her thighs together, squeezing him between them. “You like this?”

“fucking hell yes.” His magic glows from his left eye and he starts thrusting his hips as best he can with this angle, her wetness providing more lubrication. “whoa, this feels… really good.”

“Yeah… surprisingly it does… aah…” She loves the feeling, her clit throbbing with every thrust.

“ooooh yesss… fuckin’ love your thick thighs, doll.” Sans grabbed her ass, pulling her closer still, kissing her beautiful lips again.

“Mmhm… And I love your thick cock~… mmn!” Venus said in between kisses. She could taste herself in his mouth. He started going faster, about to come. “Wait… don’t you wanna… save your load?”

“nah, v… i got loads to spare… let me come, baby…” Sans gripped her cheek harder, thrusting a few more times until he shot his semen onto the rug on the other side of the room. He pulled away, catching his breath for a minute. “shit… that’s gonna stain, isn’t it?”

“That’s what I was trying to tell you.” She wiped her brow with the back of her hand. “And don’t you dare make your brother clean it up!”

“i won’t, i won’t, jeez… who’s the one blowin’ their load, now?” He sighed.

“Both of us will be in a few minutes.” She said in a sexy voice, taking the skeleton’s half-erection in her hand and stroking it.

“god…” He moaned, bucking into her hand.

“I’m no god.”

“no… you’re a goddess.” He turns on his side again and picks up her leg, and she aims his cock at her entrance.

“You’re such a sweetheart. Aaaahh! Haaahh~…” She whines as she feels the head pop inside her; it was slightly painful since they didn’t prep. Still, he couldn’t help but slide in more, her pussy just swallowing him.

“holy shiiit… babe…” He growled, watching himself disappear in her. “i love your pussy, love your tits, your ass, your hips, waist, thighs, neck, your drop-dead gorgeous face…” They both moaned when he was all the way inside. “and you, v. i love you.”

“Then don’t ever shut me out again.” She awkwardly places her hands on either side of his face. “Because I love you too.”

“baby doll…” Sans changed their position so he was on his knees and between her legs, still inside her tight, wet pussy. “get ready.” He started grinding into her, the sounds lewd as his ecto-body pounded against her thighs and ass, their connection making squelching noises.

“Oh fuck yeah… Sans…” She bit her lip, remembering to keep it down. Her fingers tangled in the carpet above her head, her breasts bouncing with every thrust. “Give your goddess everything, Sans. All of you.”

“i will. i’ll even promise you, and you know how much i hate promises.” He slid his hand up and down her bottom and leg gently, feeling waves of pleasure in his gut. Damn, what did this woman do to him? He leaned forward, fucking her harder, closing his eyes as he felt her squeeze him due to him hitting her G-spot. “shit… wha-?” He was suddenly pulled down by his shirt, his girlfriend looking him dead in the eye-sockets.

“Don’t shut your eyes. Keep them on me, look at me!” Venus commanded, holding his skull in her hands. He smirked and understood, continuing his thrusting and keeping his eyes locked in hers. Her eyes glowed just like his, refusing to look away or shut them. She didn’t even want to blink. She wanted to see the raw, passionate emotion on his face, his brows knitted together in concentration, his jaw open and ectoplasmic tongue hanging out and hear his deep sexy voice moaning her name as well as all the pet names he had for her. “That’s it, baby, come inside me and never take your eyes off me.”

“v-venus… fuuuuck…” He was close, trying so hard to keep his eyes open (it was harder than it appeared). “v… c-coming… aaaangh!”

“Ah-ah-aaaahhh~!” They came together while looking into each other’s eyes, the moment much more intense because of that. He collapsed on top of her and she happily embraced him while their breathing went back to normal. “Oh, my sexy skele-man.” She said, kissing his cranium. “That was godlike.”

“good thing it wasn’t god awful.” He says, yawning. “this is the longest we’ve lived this day, you know.”

“Do you think whoever’s doing this stopped?” She asked while she picked him up and helped him to bed.

“maybe they are just getting some shut-eye.” He gets into bed and she puts the covers over him. “not stayin’?”

“I can’t, I have work early tomorrow.” Venus started getting dressed, picking up his clothes while she was at it. “And you’ll probably be hungover as hell.”

“please, i can put away more than that and not get hungover.” He was a little too proud.

“Well, you should get a good rest, anyway. You might meet this new resetter during your shift tomorrow.”

“hey, you know what i just remembered?” Sans put his hands behind his head. “you know that old lady on the other side of the door?”

“Uh-huh.”

“she said something really… deep to me a couple days ago.” He explained. “i was telling her jokes, like usual, but she wasn’t feelin’ it. i asked her what was wrong, and she said, ‘if a human ever comes through this door, could you please, please promise me something? watch over them, and protect them, will you not?’” There was silence for a while.

“So? What did you say back?”

“i said sure, since… you know, she’s a nice lady, no need to tell her about my issues with promises.” His feet fidget under the sheets.

“So then you don’t mean it.” Venus finished dressing and walked over to sit on the side of the bed.

“i half mean it. if the human is shit, well… i’m gonna flush ‘em.”

“Ha! I agree. But just remember… you do work for the king, and he wants a dead human and their soul.” Another pause. “What are you going to do if the human is good?”

“…” Sans really didn’t know. What could he do? If he let the human live and protected them, it could mean the end of him, or the end of his jobs… what if the human killed him, his brother, the love of his life… this suddenly got complicated.

“Hey, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Venus leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. “Good night.”

“night, sweetheart.” He smiled at her, watching her leave out the balcony door. Closing his eyes, he hoped these new fears of his loved one dying would never come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took forever for some reason. The next chapters will introduce Frisk.


	5. Blue

Rainbow

Chapter 5

:::

**Neutral Route**

Sans slept pretty well that night and didn’t have that bad of a hangover. He sat at his station, thinking about all the things he talked about with Venus the night before. Honestly, he didn’t know what to expect. Maybe it was just Flowey. Maybe he was overthinking, and he hated wasting energy doing that.

And then, he heard the sound of a door creaking open. There was only one door in the area, but it had been closed for years. Now it was opening, and a small figure entered the snowy forest. He teleported to a high tree branch, getting a closer look. He could barely believe it… it was a human. A child, probably no older than twelve, with a blank expression on their face. He couldn’t exactly tell the gender by the outfit or hair. The door closed, resealed with magic, and the child began walking forward. He needed to decide what to do quickly. He landed on the ground, on a fallen branch, and it made a loud crack. It made the kid flinch, but they didn’t run, they just kept walking.

_interesting reaction, he thinks to himself. let’s see what else you got._

:::

Venus’ cell phone rang while it was in her pocket. She left the rehearsal and saw it was Sans. “Hello?” She knew he only called when it was important.

“v, when you’re right, you’re right.” Sans called after the human continued on into the forest, about to figure out his brother’s puzzles. “a human waltzed right through the door.” There was silence for a while. “babe?”

“Y-Yeah, I, uh… had a little flashback there…” She remembered to breathe, rubbing her head. “So? Did you confront him? Is it a him?”

“i can’t tell if it’s a him, but yeah, i met them. fell for the old ‘whoopie-cushion in the hand’ trick’.”

“That’s a great method for meeting people.” She deadpanned. “And? What are they like?”

“hard to say. seems nice, i guess. curious, if anything. just letting things play out.”

“Alright.” Venus took a deep breath. “Work’s almost done. I’ll meet the human myself. I’m gonna use my pink magic on them.”

“really? you sure?” Sans knew how conflicted she was about using it.

“Yes. I need to determine whether the human is safe to have around.” She said. “I’m going to give them a really hard test, as well, see what they do.”

“man, you’re scary when you’re in soldier mode.” He says. “i hear my brother laughing in the distance. gotta go.”

“Right. Stay safe.” She hung up, about to have a very stern look for the rest of her rehearsal.

:::

Venus, or rather Scorchia the Dragon, flew out of the theatre in a hurry, calling Sans to let him know she was on her way. He said the human is the cause of the resets, and should be moving out of Snowdin by now, into the entrance to Waterfall. He would meet her there after checking for any damage and to see if his brother was alright. Perfect, the very place where her father was killed by a human all those years ago. Was it a sign? Would she be killed here, too? She landed in the entrance to the cave, transforming back to her normal visage as to not scare the human… yet. Sans’ post was next to her, but he wasn’t there.

A shadow emerges from the fog. It’s the human. Sans was right; the gender of the child wasn’t obvious, and the face expression was hard to read. Couldn’t really tell the age either… possibly ten to twelve? She wasn’t so good at guessing human ages. They also had what had become known as the Tough Glove and the Manly Bandana from the shop.

“Hello, human.” She greets them. “My name is Venus. Please, tell me yours.” The human, in a quiet voice, tells her. “Frisk? What an interesting name. You know, I met another human once.” She nonchalantly looked at her hand before a flame burst from her palm. “And I killed him. With my bare hands.” A wall of fire barricaded the area, so no one else would bother their ‘chat’. “Let me see your soul, Frisk.” Their soul popped out of their chest, glowing bright red. She had never seen a soul that color before, so she didn’t know what power they had. “We’ll see what you choose.”

Venus began to attack, starting out with small fireballs at first, occasionally going for a close-range attack to try and grab their soul. The human dodged many of the fireballs. Then, the human decides to go the flirting route, which confused her. “Uh, do you know how old I am compared to you? I’m so not into human kids. Besides, I’m taken.” She threw more fireballs, this time faster. The human asks who she’s seeing. “That’s none of your damn business!” What was with this weird kid? This time, fire shot out from the walls as well as her hands and out her mouth; it was really hard to dodge that one. The child just now realized that the fire-walls were closing in on them, making the playing field really tiny. “Enough playing around. Time to see inside your soul.” Finally, she was close enough to touch it. When she did, she saw everything leading up to now… and not all of it was good. She gasped and pulled away, breathing heavily. “You… spared some but not all? That’s unacceptable, Frisk.” The kid looks at her in surprise, wondering how she knew that.

“venus!” Sans appears thirty feet away, slightly out of breath.

“I already saw everything this child has done, Sans.” She says as she transforms into her beast body. “We can’t allow them to continue.” She puts up the fire-wall again, but this time it shoots flares so dodging becomes even more difficult. “It sucks that it has to be this way, kid.”

“wait, don’t kill them! they’ll just…” Sans stopped himself from saying ‘reset’. He looked at them both through the wall.

“Don’t worry, sweetie.” She spread her wings out predatorily. “I know what I’m doing.” She attacked more fiercely than before, hitting Frisk more this time. The kid was looking nervous, not sure if they could win with just words. They decided to fight back, but Venus blocked it with her wing. “So now you’re attacking? You’re nothing like Henry. My wings are like shields; you can’t penetrate through them.” Frisk got the hint and as they continued fighting, they tried going around the wings to the body. They got some hits, but not enough. Frisk was down to 1 HP. Once again, Venus closed in the fire-walls so they were real close. Then, she walked backwards out of the wall. “I’ll keep them here, you go get the King.”

“but…” He was about to say, but she grabbed him and whispered in his ear:

“You told me they can’t reset during battle, right? The battle’s not over; I’m just stalling.” She winked at him. “Get the King.”

“you’re brilliant, babe.” He stepped back. “back in a flash.” Sans teleported away, and Venus turned back around to face the human.

“I know all your tricks, human. You’ll never get out of there.” She sat down and crossed her legs. “But me, I could do this all day. And once the King gets your soul, no more tricks.” Frisk looked around, attempting to find an escape, but there was none. They were in a box made of fire. They couldn’t reset from here. They asked for Mercy. “No. Way. You killed some of my friends. You’re going to pay.” That will not work. The only way out was to win… or lose. Frisk pulled the knife out of her pocket, looking at it nervously. “What do you think you’re gonna do with that?” They pointed it to their own chest. “Wait…!” It was too late.

:::

The child killed themselves, but it was only temporary. They appeared at their last save point. The only one who knew what happened was Sans. He stood outside of his home, checking his phone for the time. It was twenty minutes earlier than what it just was. He was about to teleport the King and himself to the entrance in Waterfall. But how? The kid was stuck in battle mode. The battle between Venus and the kid… it was about to start again.

:::

“That’s unacceptable, Frisk.” Venus said again, not knowing that she said it before.

“venus!” Sans teleported there just in time.

“I already saw everything this child has done, Sans. We can’t allow them to continue.” She transforms and the fire-wall is made again. “It sucks that it has to be this way, kid.”

“wait, don’t kill them! they’ll just…” Sometimes he couldn’t stop himself from saying the same thing over and over. It’s just how the timeline is supposed to be.

“Don’t worry, sweetie. I know what I’m doing.”

“no… you don’t.” Sans said to himself. He just watched them fight, and the kid was fighting with all their might this time, getting in quite a few hits. It was looking bad for her, but what could he do? He couldn’t stop her, once she got like this. He could go fetch the King now, but what if Venus dies? Then the King would just kill the kid, take the soul… and Venus could never come back. He could hear Gaster in his head, telling him he wasn’t good enough to stop this, not smart enough… not even worthy of love from his brother, his girlfriend, or any of his other friends. All he can ever do is give up.

“AAGH!” Venus fell to the ground, the fire-wall disappearing. “You… are nothing like the human I killed. I regretted killing him, after I saw his soul. He had no intention of even hurting anyone. But you…” She coughed up blood. “You’ll be sorry someday.” The child just turned and ran off into Waterfall.

“no… v…” Sans decided not to run after the human, but be by his love’s side instead.

“just wanna ask… how many times i’ve died?” She asked weakly.

“this is the first time.” He gritted his teeth so hard, he thought they would shatter. “but it won’t stop hurting, if it happens again… i’m sorry, i should have done something, i should have…”

“Sans…” She cupped his cheekbone in her hand. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I think I might… get another chance… there is good in that human, just not enough yet.”

“babe…”

“Sans, I love you.” She said before closing her eyes and turning to dust. His eyes blackened as he looked down at his clothes, which were now covered in her ash.

“good… in that thing?” He cried blue tears. He clenched his fists, standing up slowly. “well, they better find it fast, or else they’ll have **a bad time**.”

:::

**Genocide Route**

The human was an unstoppable force. They had no idea of the damage they caused Sans. The human jumped back and forth in time, killing and sparing different monsters at each turn. Sometimes, they killed Papyrus, sometimes Venus, sometimes both, and sometimes neither. But this run… this one was the worst of all. The human was murdering everyone who crossed their path, and very brutally. He evacuated the town, but his brother just had to stay behind, and was killed slowly and painfully, only leaving behind his scarf. He grabbed it and put it in his coat before his cell phone rang. “v…”

“Sans? What’s wrong?” She asked while flying towards Waterfall.

“the human… they’ve completely lost it this time. they never acted like this before.” He saw the dust of his brother on his hand. “please, turn around and go back to new home. get everyone to the bunker.”

“…It’s that bad, huh?” She said. “I’m coming to see what’s wrong with the human.”

“no, please just…”

“You said it’s never been like this before. There must be a good reason. I’ll use my power. It’s all I can do. Trust me, Sans.”

“venu-…” She hung up. He put his hands on his head, mumbling the word ‘no’ over again. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

:::

Venus lands at the entrance to Waterfall like she always does. This time, Frisk only had the knife, and was giving off a deadly aura. Dust was sprinkled onto their clothes. “How many?” She asked, just like she asked Henry. “How many of my friends have you killed?” The kid stepped closer, attempting to begin the battle. “I see you’re not one for talking. That’s fine.” She created the flaming walls. “Let’s get this over with.” They fought just like before, with swipes and fireballs and dodges. “Enough playing around! Time to see inside your soul.” She forces her hand inside the red soul… and screams in sheer terror at what she sees. She sees carnage, suffering, pain, and screaming… no wait, that wasn’t her screaming, it was another person inside this soul. There were two souls in one. She pulls away and stumbles back, landing on her bottom. “Wh-what is… what has happened?”

“venus!” Sans teleports there at the same time he always does. This time, however, the dragon warrior is struck speechless. The human turns and faces Sans. He’s made a fatal mistake; he’s stepped into the battle zone. They charge toward him, about to strike. He sees it coming and dodges it by teleporting, but Venus runs forward anyway, taking the blade for him, or rather, no one at all. “no! not again…” She’s lying on the ground, about to turn to dust. He goes to her side, but surprisingly she pushes him away and gets on her hands and knees and growls like an animal, her form glitching and morphing. “what the-?”

“Sans… you should run. I think I…” She roared, her body getting bigger and scalier. The human and Sans stepped back, watching her turn into a giant orange dragon, like the kind you see in fairytales. She roared again, flames erupting from her mouth. “HUMAN! I’LL ERASE YOUR VERY SOUL FROM EXISTENCE!” She shot fire at the child, the flames too big to dodge completely. The human tried slicing her body, but it was half the damage in her normal form, and even that wasn’t a whole lot because of her dragon scales.

This was going to be a long battle. Venus killed them countless times as Sans watched their fights, knowing what move she would deliver next, and he was sure the child was keeping track as well. It was all so pointless, all this fighting Venus was doing would be for nothing. Because the human would strike her down eventually.

“RRRAAAHH!” The dragon roared in pain as that last blow hit her. The ground rumbled as she collapsed to the ground, turning back to her normal form, but… slimy? She was melting instead of dusting. The demonic child put the knife away, shooting Sans a stoic look before running off. The skeleton was about to run after them, but Venus grabbed his ankle. “No, wait… I have to… tell you something…”

“v…” He crouched down next to her head, watching her form melt and break to pieces. This was familiar… he remembered Dr. Gaster doing the same thing when he was about to die. “what is it, babe?”

“I saw… into that kid’s soul… there was… something wrong…” She coughed, blood spewing out her mouth. “There are two souls in that kid.”

“what?”

“In one soul I saw… a normal kid from the outside… but the other… had memories… of the King and Queen… and their son Asriel…” She needed to hurry, she was fading quickly. “I believe… the child is possessed… by the first fallen human… Chara.”

“are… are you sure?” Sans had heard stories of the first human, and knew that none of the souls Asgore had were them… could it be possible that their soul just happened to be floating around here and implanted in the recent human?

“Positive.” She was finally beginning to dust, starting from her feet and working its way up. “Oh, and one more thing…” She smiled. “I love you. You can make this world right, Sans.” She turned into a big pile of dust. Again.

Sans had no tears left. He was disgustingly immune to all this. He was so used to seeing his brother’s ashes and watching his girlfriend die… all because of this bastard kid. This shitty human… even before they were possessed this time, they weren’t the other times. So it was all just a game to them, just like the flower- no… worse than the flower. This was hell. It had to be.

He made up his mind. Since he suffered this hell, he would make the human suffer even more. The blue and yellow magic glowed in his eye, getting ready for the longest, hardest battle of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was hard to write. Always hard writing action scenes. Some things might not be ‘accurate’ in this or the next chapter, but I’m trying my best. A lot of stuff in Undertale still confuses me as it does most of you. For instance; why did Frisk never know they (btw, I hate singular ‘they’ because I’m kind of a grammar queen and ‘they’ causes problems for some sentences and it throws me off) had the power to reset before they fell into the Underground? How has Flowey been the only one to ever use it until then, out of the billions of people on the planet, and are they affected by it? Can Frisk still use it after the barrier has been brought down? Is that canon? If so, why? It’s very confusing. In my fiction, Frisk will no longer be able to reset after the barrier has been brought down. It makes sense to me.


	6. Indigo

Rainbow

Chapter 6

:::

**Pacifist Route**

Sans didn’t understand why he even called Venus after every reset, but he did anyway. In some timelines she would live and they would finish the ‘human adventure’ together, but most of the time, she was killed before him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, not even intervene. With that last one, the human murdered everyone in their path, and he was finally killed after a long fight, tasting death again (Flowey killed him a couple times).

Yet this time, the child was different. They seemed so happy to see him and laughed whole-heartedly at the whoopee-cushion gag and his puns. They were happy to see Papyrus, too. It was… strange. After all those murders they just act like nothing happened, act like he never told them he could see every single time they reset… but he played along. And now that they left for the forest, he called his girlfriend. They had their usual conversation, and she hung up, getting ready to meet the human. And all Sans could do was play his role.

:::

Venus landed at the entrance to Waterfall, meeting the human. She couldn’t help but notice the smile on the child’s face, like they’ve met before. Venus could tell by the roughness of Sans’ voice that he was exhausted due to all the resets this child has spawned. She felt like this kid shouldn’t be smiling. She said what she always said and put up the wall of flames, beginning her attack. The human flirted with her again, but only for shits and giggles. They knew how to beat her by now; all they needed to do was dodge and wait for the dragon to look into their soul.

Venus puts her fingers through Frisk’s soul. Not only does she see their life before falling, she sees every reset. She sees many monsters die and sees Frisk sparing them, too. She sees her own deaths through the child’s eyes and sees Sans fight so hard and die by the hands of this human (actually, the kid being possessed by Chara). But the most important thing Venus sees is the growth and the nurturing of this soul, though tainted by the past, has reached a pure maturity, especially impressive for someone so young. She pulled her hand away, breathing heavily as usual after seeing so many different time-streams. She understood Sans a little better, as well.

“You spared everyone this time, Frisk.” Venus says, snuffing out the fire-walls and kneeling in front of them.

“venus!” Sans teleports in on cue, waiting on his girlfriend’s judgement of the child.

“I already saw everything this child has done, Sans.” The dragon repeats. “And I can say with certainty, that we can allow the human to continue.” She smiles at Frisk, who nods back.

“y-yeah? you sure? or are you just ticklin’ my funny-bone?” He asks, wondering how that could be. He knows by now that she can see the resets with her pink magic.

“What I did just now was see into your soul. You’ve been through a lot…” She said to the kid, patting them on the shoulder. “And you finally found your true self. I’m proud of you.” She stood up, dusting herself off. “I’m sorry I looked into your past without permission, but I needed to make sure you were, well… not going to kill us. I was testing you, and myself.” She remembered her own past. “What I told you before was true; I did meet a human child like you, and I killed him. But I regretted it after, because before my claws went through his chest, they went through his beautiful green soul. I saw his life, Frisk. He was so very kind, and he never hurt anyone. I never knew I had that power, but by the time the visions of his past cleared, my hand was already clean through his body. I realized then that not all humans are bad, as I was taught. I regret it to this day, and I promised myself I would never hurt an innocent person again. And though you’re not completely innocent…” She looked over at Sans for a second. “You’ve learned your lesson, and that’s perfectly fine with me. Actually, you’re a lot like me, kid.”

“a lot like anybody who makes mistakes, which is everybody.” Sans stepped over to them, wrapping his arm around Venus’ waist. “and hey, if my girl thinks you’re alright, then you’re alright with me, too.” She put his arm around him and kissed his temple. Frisk smirked and touched their index fingers together, silently indicating that the two monsters were being lovey-dovey. The two laughed awkwardly. “hey, who’s hungry? how about we grab a bite at grillby’s?”

“Sounds perfect.” Said Venus, starving after fighting the human.

:::

The three of them talked about what just happened and what lies ahead for Frisk. They had a long way to go and a lot more dangers to face, but the monsters were confident they could get through this world with patience and kindness. After eating (and Venus smacking Sans upside the head after he asked the human to pay the bill), the monster couple left the bar and teleported to the mountainside where the mysterious cave was. Venus looked at him, no longer able to hold back the tears. “whoa, what’s with the waterworks?” Sans asked. She didn’t say anything at first, she just embraced him tightly, crying in his shoulder.

“I saw everything, Sans. I saw all the resets they’ve done through their eyes. They killed everyone, and I saw every detail! I watched myself die, I watched everyone we care about die, I watched you…!” She sobbed louder.

“i… i know you have.” He hugged her back, hoping to calm her down.

“It was awful, reliving all those days… but it’s not as bad as what you have to go through… and you have to relive them all the time… it’s terrible, it’s so…” She clutches him tighter. “I’m sorry.”

“you don’t have to be sorry about anything… except chokin’ me to death right now.” He wheezed and she let go, apologizing for that, too. “i’m sorry you had to see all that, though.”

“To know that you have dealt with this most of your life… it breaks my heart.” Venus hugs him again, softer this time. “I love you so much. I don’t want you to go through this anymore.”

“i love you too, babe. you being here for me is enough.” He rests against her. “we might actually get through this day in one piece.”

:::

Many hours went by with limited resets (the kid would reset every time they died). They were killing with kindness, so to speak, winning over every monster’s heart, especially after Mettaton’s televised battle, which Venus watched at the skeleton brothers’ house with Papyrus and Undyne. She was told about the fish’s fight with the human, and about Papyrus’ date, which was a big surprise. While Paps went outside to get the mail, the former fellow soldiers sat on the couch together. “Hey…” Venus started. “I’m proud of you.”

“Uh… why?” The fish lady asks.

“For sparing the human.” She says, smiling. “I was a little worried about the child, but they seemed to get through to you.”

“Get through to me? Pfft.” She guffawed. “It had nothing to do with that. I mean, you just can’t kill somebody who saved your life.” She looked at her friend. “Right?”

“That’s right.” Venus patted her on the shoulder. “Not all humans are bad. That’s what I tried to tell you many years ago.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Undyne whines. “But, still… how are we gonna get out of here?”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to wait for a shitty human being to fall down.”

“That’s what I said.” The fish said. “That could be a long wait.”

“Who knows? Maybe this human can figure out a different way.” Venus thinks of all the things her and Sans discussed. She also wondered how Sans was doing. He decided to follow the human and keep a close eye on them, just like the lady on the other side of the door asked him to do, and because he was curious as to how this kid would get out of the Underground, if they would at all. She was a little worried about him; she knew all too well that Frisk was capable of murder, even though it was been proved that Sans is hard to kill. Speak of the devil, Papyrus comes back in the house with his brother. “Babe? What’re you doing here?”

“i got some bad news.” He looks tired and his eyes are black. “the king is dead. but the human didn’t kill him.” He looks up at them. “that damn yellow flower did him in.”

“YELLOW FLOWER?!” Papyrus exclaims. “BUT, HE’S SO NICE, IF WE’RE THINKING ABOUT THE SAME FLOWER.”

“Wait, you know him?” Venus stands up.

“WHY, YES! HE IS ONE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS’ MANY FRIENDS AND OCCASIONAL MENTOR!”

“Who cares whose friend he is?” Undyne screams, tears falling out of her eyes. “Asgore’s dead! What do we do? The kingdom will be in shambles!”

“don’t panic.” Sans says. “look, the kid is safe and went through the barrier, the flower is nowhere to be found, let’s just… sleep on it, alright?”

“That’s your answer to everything, Sans!” His commander yells at him.

“Maybe he’s right.” Venus defends him. “We can’t let this situation cause chaos to the monsters, and it is late. It’s been a long day for all of us.”

“Hmph… fine.” Undyne agrees. “But I should go to the palace and make sure order is in place there… and check on Alphys.”

“You do that.” Venus said, smiling. “Sans and I are tired, and are going to bed. I need ‘skuddles.’”

“Skuddles?”

“skull cuddles.” Sans blushed bright blue as his girlfriend hugged him and pulled him towards the staircase. “g’night.” He says before finally being dragged to his room. “we are just skuddlin’, right? no bonin’?”

“Yes, that’s right. I’m really tired, as I’m sure you are.” She removes her bra without taking off her shirt, and then takes off her pants. “So the King’s dead.”

“yeah.” He removes his jacket and slippers. “there’s something i left out of that story earlier… after he killed the king, the flower absorbed the human souls and turned into a huge monster. after several tries, the kid finally beats him, the souls released from the flower. finally, the human actually spares that yellow bastard and it runs off.”

“So the souls just vanished?” Venus smiles. “Well, maybe they’ve gone to a better place.”

“i’m worried.” His eyes darken, and he sits on the bed. “now that the human’s gone, the flower could have his powers back, and reset everything all the way back to before the human fell down.”

“And then you’d have to go through all of it over again.” She sat went to him.

“hopefully the bastard doesn’t think that resetting all that will prevent frisk from falling.” His shoulders sagged. “some things are just meant to happen, you know. it doesn’t matter how many times you reset and try something different, some things can’t change.”

“It’s weird that you say that. I thought the same thing, myself.” Venus lies back, putting her hands behind her head. “After you told me about the resets, I would think, ‘Why can’t time reset to before I killed Henry, before I made Undyne one-eyed?’ And I think it’s because… it was just meant to be.”

“it really is true. made me believe in dest- no… the inevitable.” He too thought of all the shitty things he couldn’t undo.

“Then that means…” She brought her flexible legs up and wrapped them around her boyfriend’s hips. “It was inevitable that we meet, and fall in love.” He looks down at her, his eyes brightening up and smiling once more.

“yeah… guess you’re right.” Sans gets on the bed next to her and holds her tight. “i love you; you drive me ‘in-sans’.”

“Hahaha!” She laughs, kissing his skull. “I love you too. Goodnight.”

“’night.” After that, he instantly falls asleep, his head resting on her chest. She watches him sleep, hoping that he can find true peace of mind someday soon.

:::

**One Week Later, The True Pacifist Route**

Sans found himself at his Hotland sentry station a week before the human was supposed to have left the Underground. He panicked a little, wondering what that flower was up to now. Last week had been hard work for the Royal Guard, himself included. Luckily, the first citizen he had to break the news to was the mysterious woman who lived on the other side of the door, and she just happens to be the runaway queen. Order was restored, but only for a bit. What’s happening now? There’s no way the human could’ve…

He found the shitty flower sprouted outside the door of the true lab. “you.” Sans growled.

“Oh, howdy! Wasn’t expectin’ you so soon!” Flowey said, winking. “Got the human exploring Alphys’ true lab down there. It’s best the kid knows the full truth.”

“why? what the fuck are you planning?” He found himself yelling.

“You’ll know the answer soon enough, friend.” The yellow flower smiled. “Meet you at the barrier. Ya might wanna be there for Frisk’s sake.” He vanishes under the tile floor. Sans figured Flowey would try to kill the child again. He decided to get to the judgement hall and wait. It was never in his nature to interfere until things got too bad, anyway.

:::

“So… what does this have to do with anything?” Venus asked as her and Undyne watch Papyrus and Alphys run laps around the bone brothers’ yard.

“So she’ll have confidence in herself like I have in her!” Undyne replies with a fist in the air. “Also it’s punishment for lying to me about anime.”

“I can’t believe you thought it was real.” The dragon face-palms. Alphys came up to the two of them, panting and sweating. “That didn’t take long.”

“I-I’m… not much of… a-an athlete…” Alphys says, slouched over. “Papyrus j-just kept o-on running.”

“Hey, it’s the first step. Ya did good.” Undyne hugged her with one arm while the lizard blushed.

“I also can’t believe how long it took you two to get together.” Venus puts her fists on her hips, smiling. They looked at her, then at each other, stuttering and blushing.

“FRIENDS!” Papyrus came out of nowhere, his arms up in alarm. “THE HUMAN IS IN TROUBLE! WE MUST GET TO THE PALACE IMMEDIATELY!”

“Whoa, slow down!” Venus took his mittened hands. “How do you know that?”

“THERE’S NO TIME TO SLOW DOWN! OUR FRIEND NEEDS HELP!” He turns and runs for the entrance to Waterfall.

“Let’s go, Alphys!” Undyne squatted so her girlfriend could get on her back.

“R-Right!” Says Alphys, climbing on. Undyne begins to run, too.

“Wait-… dammit…” Venus transforms and spreads her wings. “I have a bad feeling about this.” She flew to the Palace, grabbing Papyrus on the way since her wings are faster than his feet. They arrived at the palace quickly, finding Sans in the Last Corridor. “Sans!”

“oh, hey…” Sans was surprised to see them. “i just missed the human; i was supposed to meet them here but i overslept.”

“WHERE IS THE HUMAN NOW?” Papyrus looked all over.

“in a meeting with the king.” Sans kept his mouth shut about Flowey.

“WELL, WE MUST HELP THEM!”

“why?”

“BECAUSE THEY’RE IN TROUBLE!”

“how?” Sans wondered how he knew that.

“I… I DON’T KNOW.” Papyrus put his hands on his hips and knitted his brows together. Sans looked at his girlfriend, and she just shrugged and shook her head. “HE DID NOT TELL ME THAT.”

“Who?!” Venus asked, tired of all the questions not being answered. Suddenly, a tall goat lady in a purple dress zoomed by them. “Who in the…?”

“I DON’T KNOW WHO THAT WAS, BUT I BET SHE KNOWS WHERE THE TROUBLE IS!” Papyrus sprints to the next room, following the goat woman.

“Oh my God, everything’s happening so fast! Sans, has this happened before?”

“no, it hasn’t.” He was just as confused.

“Well, maybe we should find out what’s going on.” They both ran to the next room. “That woman’s familiar; I’ve seen her in Frisk’s memories. I believe she’s the woman you talk to who lives on the other side of the door to the ruins.”

“she is. i learned that during the last reset.” He smiled. “wait till you find out who she really is.”

“Huh?” Venus looked down at him. She then heard Undyne’s ‘NGAAH’ and turned to the sight before her. Undyne looked to be comforting the King while the other goat and Alphys introduced each other. Then Papyrus chimes in with something heroic to say. “How did you guys get here before us?” She gestures towards Alphys.

“Th-There’s a secret entrance n-nearby…” The lizard points to it.

“Of course there is.” Venus looks at the human, relieved to see them unharmed. “Good to see you, Frisk.” The child nodded and smiled.

“hey guys… what’s up?” Sans saluted.

“That voice…” The goat woman walks up to him. “I believe we may… know each other?”

“yeah, i recognize your voice, too. name’s sans.”

“And I’m Toriel. I’m sorry I never formally introduced myself.”

“Toriel?! As in… Queen Toriel?!” Venus asked, followed quickly by a curtsy. “Your Grace.”

“Oh please, I’m hardly a Queen anymore.” Toriel gestured for her to stand up. “You must be Venus. How lovely to properly meet you.”

“Same.” She says, now turning her attention to the actual monster in charge, Asgore. He stands, and she walks over to him while Toriel introduces herself to Papyrus and starts telling him bad jokes. “Your Highness.”

“Scorchia?” The king recognizes her. “My, how you’ve changed. I thought you dead.”

“That was the idea.” She nods to Undyne. “I won’t let you, no… we won’t let you kill this human. Can you understand it now? All of the monsters have met the human, and now they care about them. Because this child cared about us. They never saw us as evil, even when pushed into battle. Their desire this whole time… was to help us. There is good in some of them, if not most.”

“…” He looks down at the child, then he smiles. “Yes. It is true, I have always known that there is good in some humans. Some of the children that fell down here were no exception. However, what happened that fateful day when my sons were killed… it shattered my hopes the humans could be good and stay good.”

“Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, after all… we’re still gonna be stuck down here for a while longer.” Venus says. “Right, guys?” She turns around to see Undyne and Alphys about to kiss. “What the f-?”

“W-Wait! Not in front of the human.” Toriel thankfully stops it. After an apology from Alphys, the Queen explains that Frisk might be down here for some time.

“Oh, th-that reminds me…” Alphys begins. “P-Papyrus, you called everyone h-here, but how d-did you know the human w-was in d-danger?”

“LET’S JUST SAY… A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME!” Everybody freezes.

“A tiny flower?” Alphys and Venus ask simultaneously. Suddenly, they’re all trapped by electrifying vines.

“What the HELL?” Venus tries to wiggle free. Flowey pops out from under the soil.

“You IDIOTS!” He said. “While you guys were having your little pow-wow, I took the human souls!”

“No!” She tries to transform, but she can’t. None of her friends could move, either. “This power is tremendous.”

“And I’ll take your souls, too! Hee hee hee…” Flowey smiles horrifically at Frisk. “And YOU, this game between us will never end! I’ll hold victory in front of you, and then tear it away before you can grasp it! I’ll keep you here no matter what!” He creates a barrier around Frisk’s soul and shoots it with pellets until they’re down to 1 HP. However, before he could deliver the final blow, Toriel’s fire magic stops the pellets. This gives the rest of them strength, and they all pull out their magic one by one to stop the evil flower.

“I know you can fight him with the power of your soul, Frisk.” Venus says. “I know, I’ve seen it.” Suddenly, everyone that Frisk has crossed paths with shows up, wanting to protect them. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

“You…” Flowey grins. “I can’t believe how stupid you all are! Now I have ALL your souls!” His powers get stronger, and a bright light comes from him, swallowing everyone.

:::

“Hm…?” Venus regains consciousness, opening her eyes to a white space. She can’t see anything else. “Hello? Is anyone…” She stopped when she noticed she had no hands. Or body. “What the hell?! Where am I?”

“We are inside the flower creature.” A voice said. Venus turned around to see a bright green soul.

“Henry?” She floated forward, seeing a ghostly outline of the boy’s human form. “My God! It’s you, it’s really you!”

“I’m glad I found you.” Henry smiled, though the human form faded in and out of sight so it was hard to tell. “I looked for quite a while. This is a big place.” Venus squints and looks around again, seeing other monster souls floating about here and there.

“You… looked for me?”

“Yeah, I…” He stopped when he heard sobbing.

“I’m sorry, Henry!” She cried. “I immediately regretted what I did to you after I did it! I was always taught that humans were bad, but you…”

“No, please… please, Scorchia… I know all of that. I saw everything after my body died that day, while my soul was in the canister.” He finally got her quiet. “And I’m happy that you’re sorry, but there’s really nothing to be sorry for. I was never upset with you; that’s what I came here to tell you.”

“…” Venus sniffled. “You know, I always thought you would say something like that.”

“You thought about me a lot?”

“Every day.” She replies. “Every year on the anniversary of your death I place flowers at the place I… you know.”

“That’s very sweet.” He says. Suddenly, the ‘sky’ shoots many colors across it that look like a rainbow.

“What’s going on?” She asks, thinking of how beautiful it was.

“As I said, we’re inside the flower. Actually, he’s not really a flower.”

“He isn’t?”

“I believe he’s the king and queen’s son, Asriel Dreemurr. That’s who he said he was.”

“Say what?! How do you know?”

“I can hear and feel what’s happening outside. The other human souls can, too. Right now, he’s attacking Frisk. That’s what that rainbow was.” He explained.

“Isn’t there something we can do?” Venus sees more rainbows.

“We tried escaping or stopping him, but we can’t figure it out. So I left them to find you.”

“The other human souls?” She clarified, and he nodded. She got an idea. “Would you take me to the human with the dark blue soul?”

“I can, but why?” Henry asked.

“They are the one that killed my father.” She replied. He put his ghostly hand to his mouth and gasped.

“Oh, I had no idea. I’m sorry.” He says. God, he was so sweet. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “I need closure.” He nodded and he led her to where he believed the human soul would be. It seemed to take a long time. Along the way she could hear quiet hums from sleeping souls, completely unaware of where they were or what was happening to them. “So… you were able to see and hear as a soul in the jar?” She asked to pass time.

“Yes!” Henry answers. “Though we were always in a dark room, so there wasn’t much to see. The scientist Alphys would stop by every now and then to check on us. King Asgore would visit us the most. He would always apologize for what he’s done and tell of his two sons – one of his own blood and a human that they adopted – and how they were killed by humans. He would be so angry, and then cry. Sometimes he picked flowers for each of us. We would try to talk back, but he couldn’t hear. But we could hear each other.”

“You could talk to the other human souls?”

“Yeah. It was nice, having people to talk to.” He frowned. “Sarah mentioned that she killed a dragon before being killed by King Asgore, but I never put it together that you two could be related.”

“Sarah, huh?” Venus always figured it was a female. She left behind ballet slippers and a tutu, after all. “Well, I’m glad you weren’t alone, at least.” He hummed in response. Soon, she was able to see a group of colorful souls, and then the outlines of their former bodies. They all looked surprised to see her.

“You were able to awaken a monster soul?” The purple one asked.

“Yeah, it wasn’t hard.” Henry says. “Everyone, this is Scorchia. Scorchia, this is Jamal…” The purple soul. “Kyle…” The orange soul. “Stacy…” The light blue soul. “Billy…” The yellow soul. “And Sarah.” The blue soul. She looked about sixteen, with dark curly hair in a high ponytail a svelte dancer’s body. She also kind of had a resting bitch face.

“Uh, it’s Venus now, actually. I got it legally changed.” She waved awkwardly at all of them. “On behalf of all monsters, I want to apologize for everything, although I know that it can’t fix what we’ve done. I can only hope that you’ll be at peace soon.” They all looked at each other, mumbling thanks and awkwardly smiling. She turned to Sarah. “You are the one that killed my father.”

“Your… oh…” She connects the dots. “The yellow dragon man.”

“Yes. Please, tell me what happened. That’s all I want to know.” Venus was awfully proud of herself for not flipping out on this girl; the old her would have done so in an attempt to destroy her soul (if even possible).

“I was… just trying to survive. There were some nice monsters that I spared, but the ones that attacked viciously I would fight against. It was that simple, really. Dust covered my outfit after a while…” She looked down at her phantom self. “At the Waterfall entrance, your father confronted me with gold armor and a spear. He saw the dust and roared, coming at me with everything he had, never speaking a word. I was faster, kicking him multiple times until he… stopped. I only walked a short way after until the King found and killed me.”

“…” She listened intently, trying to remember each word. She had no right to be angry. Her father attacked, and she attacked back. The winner survives. That’s all there was to it. “That’s it, huh?”

“That is the story she told us, as well.” Henry said, and the others agreed.

“I’m sorry.” Sarah ducked her head. “I probably hurt a lot of families that day. I didn’t realize it then, since all I could think at the time was how do I get out of here alive, but I had a lot of time to think about what I’ve done. All I can do now is apologize.” Venus was silent again.

“Thank you, and I accept your apology.” She finally said, her voice cracking as she talked. If she wasn’t just a soul, she would be tearing up. “And I apologize for my father’s behavior.”

“It’s fine.” She nodded. “Like I said, I had a lot of time to forgive and forget.”

“Me too, I guess.” Venus felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. “Hey, I uh… wanted to ask you all something…” She made sure she had all the humans’ attention. “Could any of you… reset?” They looked at her in confusion. “What I mean is… die and then start over from a certain point?”

“That sounds like a video game.” Henry points out.

“Yeah, it does. I’m guessing that’s a no?” The humans looked at each other and shook their heads. “Okay, just checking.” There were so many things Venus wanted to talk to them about, but something started happening to their souls. “What’s happening?” They were all glowing, and getting brighter until it was all white. “Henry!”

:::

“Ah!” Venus woke up with a start, on the cool ground of the barrier room. She sat up and looked around, seeing a bunch of monsters all lying on the floor, too. Some of them started to awaken. Did… Did Frisk defeat Asriel and save everyone? “Henry…” She remembered what happened inside Asriel and looked for the humans’ souls, finally seeing them floating above her. They had no bodies to return too; they were heading to the place where their souls could rest, finally. “Henry!” She called the green soul. She could no longer see a ghostly form, only his soul, but it stopped and floated a little closer, acknowledging her. “Rest in peace, friend.” She smiled at him. The soul bobbed a little as if nodding, and then floated through the ceiling to join the others. He was gone.

“Sans.” She didn’t have to look much for him, since he was sleeping right next to her. “Wake up, sweetie.” She pushed him roughly (it was always difficult to wake him up) and he started stirring awake.

“huh… what happened…” He sat up, yawning. “where’d that flower go?”

“I don’t know.” She wondered herself. “Wait, do you remember being inside Flowey?”

“inside?” Sans cocked his head. “last thing i remember is bein’ squeezed to death by thorny vines.”

“Oh.” She recalled the human souls saying something about waking her soul up solely.

“why, you have some ‘inside joke’ you would like to share?”

“I’ll tell you later.” She stood, helping him up. “Let’s wake up everyone else and find Frisk.”

:::

They wake Frisk up, relieved they’re okay and thanking them for saving their souls. No one else remembered what happened while trapped in Asriel’s soul, not even his parents. Venus would wait until the time was right to tell them. The barrier was broken, and the group went outside for the first time in a millennium. They were just in time for the sunrise. It was the best thing Venus had ever seen. She cried tears of joy. “I never thought I’d see the day. Literally.”

“heh, good one.” Sans nudged her. They looked at each other and smiled. The world seemed to be filled with so many possibilities at the moment, a new life to live with Sans. It was a thrilling and terrifying thought… terrifying in that they’re unsure if the resets would still continue. She gave Frisk a glare while they agreed to be the ambassador to the monsters. She needed to make sure Frisk would – or could – never reset again.

:::

Toriel had brought Frisk back to the palace to get some papers. After Sans and Venus made sure Papyrus didn’t run off by himself into the human world, she found them and asked to speak with Frisk in private. “Listen, kid…” She began. “I’m glad you realized your full potential. Your soul has the greatest strength I’ve ever seen. But that also concerns me. Do… Do you still have the power to reset?”

Frisk didn’t know; they haven’t tried it since going through the true lab. They tried summoning the button… but nothing happened. They shook their head. “Are you sure?” They nodded. “Huh, so I was right.” Venus thought about her conversation with Sans. “Well, good. Because if you did have it, I’d beg you never to use it again. My skele-man’s been through enough between you and the flower. By the way, what happened to him? He didn’t happen to grow goat legs and run off?” Frisk did a double-take on that. Venus smiled. “I know he was Asriel, but we’ll talk about that later. He won’t be bothering us anymore, will he?” They thought for a moment before smiling and shaking their head. “Hmm… well, if you say so. I trust you, Frisk.” She rubbed Frisk’s head, and they giggled. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with the night sky and a gorgeous skeleton.”

:::

Venus sat at the top of Mt. Ebott that evening, looking up at the stars. “aren’t we lucky… now we get two venuses.” Sans came up behind her. She looked at him, smiling brightly. He sat down beside her.

“You see it?” She asked, scooting closer.

“actually, not sure which one it is.”

“It’s right there.” She pointed to the small yellow object in the sky. “Never thought I’d see it with my own eyes.”

“i know. ‘s like i’m seein’ double.” Sans heard a sniffle. He looked at her, seeing tears running down her face. “whoa, what’s wrong?”

“I just… wish my parents could’ve seen it.” Venus wipes her eyes. “They were born under the stars but they couldn’t remember them like Asgore could. That’s why they had astronomy books and gave them to me.”

“v…” He put his arm around her.

“But I’m so happy, too.” She smiles again. “Happy for all of us. We’re finally free. And you, you’re free.”

“what do you mean?”

“Frisk can’t reset anymore, baby. And the flower won’t bother us either. You don’t have to relive your life over and over.” She cupped his face in her hands.

“… are you sure?” His eyes flickered, still very unsure.

“I talked to Frisk to make sure.” She explained. “When the barrier broke, that power went with it.”

“heh… you were right.” His permanent smile seemed bigger. “but we should find that flower, anyway.”

“We can do that later.” She rested back on the grass. “Let’s watch the stars.”

“you’re my star, babe.” He lied down beside her. “i love you.”

“I love you, Sans.” They kissed under the open sky for the first time, their souls beating together and lighting up the darkness. Monsters will surely bring the love that the human world needed for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah okay so that took forever. This is a long chapter, I know. I was never quite sure how to end it without adding the entire script of the videogame in the story, but I do believe I did what I could. There is to be one more chapter full of fluffy, smutty goodness. But I’ll finally release these chapters since the main story is over. I know no one asked for this fic, but it was stuck in my head and I needed to get it out. Thanks for reading and byez!
> 
> \- Taru-chan


	7. Violet

Rainbow

Chapter 7

:::

It was date night for Sans and Venus. They walked through Waterfall together, where the skeleton wanted to show his girlfriend his new ‘business’. “it’s a state-of-the-art telescope found in the dump.” He says.

“You cleaned it up well.” Venus walks around it. “And what do you plan to do with this?”

“charge monsters to peer through it and see sights they’ve never seen before.”

“Uh… yeah.” She rolls her eyes.

“what? humans do it all the time.”

“Yeah, but humans have real stars and amazing sights.” She says. “Even though the cave is pretty, the crystals are not truly stars.”

“well, maybe they’ll get a laugh from it instead.” He grins.

“Look Sans, I supported your recent promotion to work the station at Hotland and begin a hot dog stand that’s very successful… but this is just a rip-off.” She shakes her head.

“aw babe, how ‘bout you just give it a try?” His eyes flicker mischievously as he gently moves her to the telescope. “since you’re my girl, you get to gaze for free.”

“Alright, alright.” She leaned down to look inside, but stopped right before her eye touched the device. Then she gets up slowly and leers at him angrily. “You must think I’m very stupid, huh?”

“wh-what?” Sans’ eyes go black as she removes the scope from its tripod. He was caught; he had put red paint on the eye-piece.

“You think I’m stupid, huh?!” She says, louder this time. He’s about to move away but she grabs him, trying to press the eye-piece to his head as he struggles.

“wait v! don’t mess with that; it’s expensive!”

“Don’t gimme that shit! You got it for free!” Venus presses the eye-piece to his head many times, making big red circles all over his skull. She laughs triumphantly and puts the telescope back on the tripod. He stands there, humiliated. “Now that’s an amazing sight indeed.”

“made you see red, huh?” He wiped the one mark off his cheek.

“Ya can’t fool me, Sansuel L. Jackson.” She sat down, leaning against the cave wall. He shrugged and sat next to her. “Hey, what do you want for your birthday? It’s in two weeks.”

“…nothin’.” Sans said.

“Nothin’? What do you mean nothin’?”

“nada? zilch? zip? in other languages i don’t know?”

“Oh Sans, come on.” She leans on him. “Anything. A new poster? A coat? Ketchup?”

“the party that my brother’s throwing is enough. although i wish he would throw it – in the trash.” He frowned. “i don’t like celebrating it. i wasn’t born anyway; i was created. by him…” His eyes went dark. “and do you know how many birthdays i had to relive?”

“Babe…” She rubs his knee. “Just because you were made in a tube doesn’t make you any less of a monster. Hell, humans do that all the time with artificial insemination. And I know the resets are tough… it must suck opening the same presents day after day, but they’ve slowed down, right? You can enjoy your birthday without worries.”

“yeah… but i still don’t want anything.”

“Dammit, you!” She pouts. “Oh, I’ll get you something, alright. But it’ll be the stupidest, most useless gift EVER.”

“now that sounds interesting.” Sans perks up. “i can’t wait.” Venus just makes a frustrated noise.

:::

After his party, Sans led Venus up to his bedroom. He turned on the light, and on his desk was a present and an MP3 stereo. “when did you sneak into my room?”

“Before the party. You always leave the balcony door unlocked.” She went to get the box with a bow on it. “Happy birthday, baby.” She gives it to him. He sighs and takes it, undoing the bow and opening the lid.

“…oh my god.” He peered inside, quite surprised by the gift. It was a shiny blue comb delicately cushioned in the box.

“I told you I’d get you something useless.” She folded her arms. “And you’re keeping it, too! No taking it back or…”

“i love it.” He said quietly.

“Huh?”

“it’s perfect.” He says, looking up at her. “i always wanted one of these.”

“… Are you serious, or are you fucking with me?”

“i’m not ‘brushing’ you aside, babe.” He smiled. “thanks, v. ‘comb’ here.” He brings her in for a hug.

“Wow. Who ever knew you wanted a comb?” Venus hugs back. “Why didn’t you just get one?”

“i dunno. it’d be weird.” Sans pulls away and tries the comb out on his hairless head. “heh, feels weird, too.”

“You want me to get you a wig, as well?”

“no, i’ll get used to it.” He puts it in his coat pocket.

“You are definitely weird.” She kissed his temple. “But I love you, and I’m glad you like it.”

“what about the mp3 player? isn’t that yours?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She grinned, leading him to the bed. “I’m gonna do something special for you. After all, I wasn’t just going to leave you with that present, especially in case you didn’t like it.”

“presenting yourself as a present, huh?” He sat down. “full vip treatment?”

“VIP and then some, sugar skull.” She sauntered over to the MP3 stereo. She was already dressed for the part: high-heeled sneakers, booty jeans and a red, bouncy halter top. “You just relax and watch me.” She flipped the switch and the music started, the sexy R&B sounds filling the room. Her hips swayed back and forth, arms up over her head before moving down her body, feeling herself. She turned to face him, smiling coyly. She continued to dance, shaking her ass and showing some flexibility by lifting her leg straight up in the air. Finally, she took off her first piece of clothing, sliding her top off to expose the lacy, black bra underneath. She threw it at Sans’ feet.

“ridin’ with the top down.” Sans said, unable to stop the blue blush rising to his cheekbones as she came closer, gently shaking her cleavage in his face. Venus straddled him, unhooking her bra with agonizing slowness. She pulls it apart, and the skeleton sighs in awe. She grinds her hips to the music before bending backwards to plant her hands on the ground and back-flipping out of his lap. He gasps in surprise. “whoo, ten outta ten.” She giggled, standing back up elegantly and moving her hands down her body, until she reached the button on her shorts. It popped open, followed by the zipper coming down slowly. She spins around, slowly pulling down her pants, showing her matching black lacy undergarments.

“You like?” She asks, kicking the shorts away.

“lemme just say this: you can’t go thong, sweetheart.” He smiles, the boner in his pants showing. She laughed and leaned over, twerking slowly. Then, she began crawling on the floor up to his lap, seeing the glow in his pants and smirking. However, she smoothed her hands around his hips and back around, intentionally not touching the bulge. “babe, what’re you doing?”

“Well, I thought the birthday boy didn’t want any presents.” Venus rubbed her fingers on his ecto-thighs. “And I already gave you one…”

“v, that’s not fair… it’s my birthday.”

“Then say the magic word, Sans.”

“ _please_ … please blow me.” He arches his pelvis towards her face.

“Sorry, I can’t help but tease.” She pulls down his pants and takes his thick cock in both hands, sucking on the head like a lollipop. He growls deeply, running boney fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp. She works one of her hands on his ectoplasmic balls while the other hand strokes the base, her tongue slurping all over.

“fucking goddamn…” He says, leaning back so he could see her better. She gazes up at him with smoldering eyes, taking it further down her throat. “mmmmnngh…” She tries not to snicker at his expression, his cheekbones just burning blue. She sucks harder, making sure he’s nice and wet. She decides to prepare herself, pushing the G-string aside with a finger while two others thrust in and out of her pussy. She knew he’d want to plow her right after this blowjob. “i’m close, babe… so close… MMM!” His seed shot down her throat, and she couldn’t help but cough a little while getting some on her chin. He panted as she wiped her mouth.

“That was a lot. I hope you saved some for later- OOF!” As Venus got up, she was tossed on the bed face first, her ass grabbed and pulled up in the air.

“did you think i was gonna let that teasin’ slide, babe?” He growled, his eyes black. “i hope you prepared enough, cuz i can’t hold it anymore.” He pulled the stretchy thong out of the way and pressed the head of his cock inside her. “ooo, fuck…”

“Aaah~…” She moaned, remembering to keep quiet since Papyrus was downstairs. He thrust all the way in, and she bit into the blanket to muffle her noise.

“oh, baby doll…” He groaned as she tightened around him, her pussy perfectly wet and inviting. He yanked the fabric of the underwear and let it loose, snapping against her skin. She yelped into the blanket. “you’re always so tight, so hot… how is that, when i’m constantly wrecking your pussy?”

“E-Exercise… aah~… gotta… keep it tight… for that fat cock… mmmnn~!” She emphasized by squeezing him every time he thrust forward.

“nnngh, v, you’re so good… keep doin’ that…” He purred, leaning over to bite her back and shoulder and gripping her ass tightly, leaving bruises. She digs her fingers into the sheets, her toes curling and her back shaking, getting close to coming. “ya comin’, babe? better hurry, i’m coming too…!!” He pulled out before he came, using his hand to ejaculate on her ass and back, shivering and moaning in relief.

“Hey! What the…” Venus didn’t get to come, pissed that he came on her like that. “You know I don’t like being jizzed on, Sans. And how about…”

“ssh, v, we’re not done yet. and i was still punishing you, in case you forgot.” He sat next to her on the bed, his glowing blue cock still ready to go. “ride me till you come, babe. punishment over.”

“You sexy bastard.” She straddled his lap, her pussy so wet, wanting to come so bad. She pressed the outside of her folds to his cock, however, slowly rolling her hips against it, still performing for her boyfriend. Gods, she looked amazing above him: her hair messy and a little sweaty, her pretty face smiling and in pure ecstasy, her breasts slightly jiggling as she moved… he reached up to grab them, massaging her nipples between his digits. She sighed, taking that as the cue to properly ride him. Without any more ceremony, she takes his dick and lines it up with her pussy, sliding right down on it easily. “O-Oh fuck, Sans, you have the best cock… so long and thick… ooohh~!” She rides him hard, arching herself forward to get her G-spot. She squealed and pulled off his cock, squirting all over his clothed ribs. “Ah! Take… Take that!”

“unlike you, i love being jizzed on.” He rubbed her clit so she would squirt a little more on his cock. “can you do it again, but on my face?” 

“Sure, babe.” She sits down on his cock again, riding it fast and hard like before, the bed squeaking loudly. “I hope I make it… to your head in time…”

“don’t worry… it’s a… short trip… nnn…” Sans moaned, putting his hands behind his head.

“Oooohhh Goooooood~!” Her voice always got high-pitched whenever she was about to squirt. She jumped off his dick and hurried to his face, ejaculating all over him like he asked. He stuck his ecto-tongue out so he could taste the sugary-sweetness.

“heh, who needs cake when you can have this on your birthday?” He licks his teeth of any fluids he can reach. “so fuckin’ good- aaaah…!” Without a word, she starts riding him again, wanting to come for real.

“Sans~…” She would say in between grunts. He grabbed her hips, helping with the motion, getting close. They looked at each other, admiring their sweaty faces full of ecstasy and love. “Sans, I love you, I love you so much… come inside me…!”

“v-venus… i love you too… mmmmNNNGGH!” He spurt everything he had left into her, and she came too, quivering around him as she did. She rolled off of him and onto the bed, the two of them breathing heavily. “that’s what i call a birthday bash.”

“You’re welcome.” She kissed his cheekbone. “Hey, we were kinda loud, weren’t we?”

“oh, shit… i ‘cum’pletely forgot.” Sans’ eyes were as small as pinpricks. On cue, they heard a knock at the door.

“SANS, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT IN THERE? I HEARD LOTS OF BANGING AND SQUEALING.”

“Fuck!” Venus said quietly, getting up and hastily putting on her clothes, which were going to be soaked in certain areas. Sans locked the door with his magic; they seemed to have forgotten to do that.

“no, i mean yeah, paps, everything’s fine. i just uh… i’m making a new trash tornado… heh…”

“REALLY? I APPRECIATE YOU TAKING CARE OF YOUR TRASH! BUT DO TRY TO STAY QUIET; I’M GOING TO BED, NOW.”

“don’t worry, the blowin’ is done. night, bro.”

“GOODNIGHT!” They hear him march to the other side of the hall, and release a sigh of relief.

“that was too close.” The older brother says.

“Banging and squealing.” Venus repeated. “Man, we need to get Papyrus laid.”

“don’t joke about that.” His eye flickers blue.

“Okay, poor choice of words.” She finishes putting on her clothes, and grabs her mp3 player. “We need to get Papyrus a date. A nice, innocent date.”

“good luck finding someone good enough for him.” He got comfortable under the covers.

“Aw, you’re very overprotective.” She leans over him. “You have to let him go sometime. After all, he let you go.”

“yeah, because you’re too good for me.”

“Oh, stop that talk, already.” She bonked his head. “We’re perfect for each other. Get that through your thick skull.”

“yes, ma’am.” He grins, not really meaning it, though. She smiles and kisses his teeth.

“Goodnight, birthday boy.” She says before turning into her winged form and leaving out the balcony.

“night…” He says, sighing. _man, she has no idea what she does for me. i can’t even describe it in my own head. all i can think of is… goddess…_ Sans thinks before drifting off to sleep. He hopes he can have her for every birthday in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long… been busy… uninspired… more dumb excuses… I put most of my creativity into cosplaying now. Check out my musical.ly and Instagram; my username for both is fieryhotaru. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
